Schraubenförmig
by Ryukon
Summary: Sera's behavior is suddenly taking a drastic plunge. Everyone watches in worry with Integra displeased. Despite himself, Alucard steps in to help...but is it enough? Or had he already lost? Complications arise when outside forces preys upon his fledglig.
1. Chapter One: Ich tappe im Dunkeln

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellsing_. If I did, I'd alter it a little to...oh, I dunno, explain things, extend it to more than just 13 episodes, and throw Seras and Alucard more at each other to develop some things, along with more chaos. Heaven knows I got some screws loose and jingling around in my skull to spare.

Warning: Some may not like my style of writing, and also this will be kind of a dark one I think. The characters may/are going to act a bit out of themselves like we've seen so far in the series.

I respect highly of other couplings of _Hellsing_ that are here in and people's opinions and I sort of expect the same in return for mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellsing_ (geeze, only the second chapter and already I'm getting tired of saying this).

_-l-_

_Chapter One: Ich tappe im Dunkeln_

_-l-_

The sound of grinding and creaking echoed in the hallow cold of the stilled room. Easily the air had been stirred from its comfortable heavy places where they rested, but moved way then to make room for a sharp contrast of soft dandelion color against the darkness as a shapely body leaned against the support of the metal door frame heavily. It was the form of a maturing female clad in a dark purple uniform that was a military blue before she had gone to do her duties of hunting down those that were not meant for this world. Some of the dark color had gotten to her hair and face, and mostly her hands.

It was just about any other night. She would come down from the surface through the manor of the Hellsing family, into the home of her room, shower, reluctantly partake of the pack encasing the blood in the ice bucket set on the table for her as food, and sleep for the duration of the sun's being out.

But today was different.

For two jewel orbs that were once so blue as the shimmering ocean waters still held their wide innocence, despite the hue of dark crimson to rival the fluids that fuels the living. The color of her hair and red eyes complimented with her pale, smooth and young skin.

Today?

Today they were dull. The contours of her childish face had lines beginning to etch themselves into the supple flesh and around her eyes mostly, drawing exhaustion and signing in a dragging of fatigue language. Her energy was to the floor and a little beyond just as her feet had been towing slowly on the ground, trudging their way to carry their owner to the coffin bed laid to the heavy stone wall.

Her eyes were barely holding any of their usual chipper light that was apart of her bouncy personality as they didn't even cast a mere glance at the blood set out for her and just closed over in immediate sleep before she hit the covers of the bed/covers; still dirtied up and the stench of death and battle ever clinging to her structure.

Seras Victoria didn't care if she was supposed to report to the head of the Hellsing family or not. She was dead tired, the pun purely intended with how she felt.

-l-

"So she's not coming, is she?" The strong leader of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing mumbled flatly, tapping a gloved finger on the dark, rich wooden surface of the desk while the other hand supported her chin. It was the only thing she would let on to show her growing annoyance,

"Maybe I should put a seal on her and then punish her like I would Alucard when he's done something wrong. It'll do much more than work for me and will lessen up my headaches by 25 percent."

Her as well as her family's faithful and very wise retainer that was present in the room, making her morning tea, Walter C. Dornez, chuckled shortly at that, "My, my, Sir Intergra. Come now, it's not all that bad. Although, two vampires do seem to be a bit troubling every once in a while..."

The woman took out her box of cigars, waving the elder man off and lit it herself, taking a long inhale of one, "Exactly. I thought Alucard was a handful. Recently Seras is starting to fit into the same general category of the word 'troublesome', but for different reasons."

Integra brought the cigar up to her mouth again, continuing and he listened quietly, "Granted she gets the job done with whatever missions I give her and keeps most of the casualties on our side to a low minimum, but she fails to report to me like she used to at the start of her working with us. She also phases out of the briefing more and more now."

Light steel blue eyes then opened to look at very much nothing in the room and focus on it through the circle glasses she wore, her brows furrowing in a bit with concern, "Just what is going on with that draculina...if she doesn't snap out of it soon, she's going to endanger the missions and the Hellsing Organizations...and possibly herself..."

The butler's hand gingerly set down the small dish with the tea cup on it in front of his mistress. It was white and adorned with weaving green vines and leaves with a few dark red violet flowers while from inside the cup arose the lazy spiral heat in its seeable gas form.

Simple as it was, the simplicity of it all was not currently appreciated, and it was laced in Integra's voice, rubbing her temple as it gave a throb,

"This can't be good for my blood pressure. My doctor's going to have a field day."

-l-

Darkness hung about, invading the air, the walls, the floor, everything; threatening on consuming and swallowing up a single candle that was lit on the dark wooden table set in the middle of the room. A small flame, but it did well enough to hold its own against the dimness, flickering in protest with whatever movement would dare stir in this space of a cell-like chamber. It produced a halo around itself as the first barrier, but it was up against a fairly large amount of darkness and therefore rendered weak in most eyes. Still, it waged on, clinging onto its little life in this world, even when no one was looking.

"The battle of light and darkness is eternal...how tiresome and repetitive..."

The bright teardrop twitched a little at those words, almost in slight cowering at the deep tones that were underlined with something just less than a mere scratch away under the surface. Shadows and the dropped temperatures that were weaving around in a predator-like manner in the room also pulled away slightly just the same.

It was a horrible something the world and majority of its inhabitants were more than not ready for.

The voice was also hinted over with a bored tenor since the possessor had finished their meal of dark red liquid for the while now with the empty wine glass next to the candle to prove of that.

"Darkness will always consume the light as well can the light do the same to darkness. Amazing anything still exists if there's always contradiction in this accursed thing called 'life'."

A spread of a lopsided grin suddenly became visible through the darkness just under a pair of lustrous crimson eyes as the infamous vampire, Alucard, weaved his white gloved fingers with each other on his legs that were crossed. He was sitting again at his throne-like chair with his trench coat of red over his shoulders. All would be in place of his usual attire save for his yellow sunglasses and fedora hat which he willed away with a thought.

Alucard continued on with his soliloquy, "Sounds a lot like one that is still at odd ends with themselves, despite how long she's been here with me and even more so when I turned her."

He then let the stretch of his lips falter over his sharp fangs as the elder Nosferatu placed a fist at his cheek, elbow resting on the arm of the furniture, "Speaking of my fledgling...she's been rather quiet as of late and taking my words without protest...even my master's loud thoughts are about Fukei's behavior."

With that, Alucard stood to his riding boot-covered feet and effortlessly tapped into his powers reserve, brought out the ability that let him choose to phase through whatever that was in his path, and leaving the darkness and light of his room to fight as they've always had.

-l-

_I'm running..._

_Where am I running...? Why am I running?_

_**...heh...**_

_What's that? Who's there?_

_It's cold..._

_It smells...the smell's so horrible! _

_**...so good...**_

_No...no!_

_Stop! No! Get it off me! What the hell is this sticky warm stuff on me!_

_I can feel the crunch...my hands...what is this?_

_It burns...I can feel it burn...deep inside me...something..._

_**...yes...**_

_Crawling...oh, God, I can feel it crawl and grab at my mind!_

_Faces...so many faces! And screams! And cries! The crunch! The..._

_**...blood...blood...yes...must have...more...more...MORE!**_

_No! All of you, everyone...don't come near me! Get away! Before I..._

_**Kill...you must kill...you enjoy it...death is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?**_

_...what...?_

_**You can't deny me...no matter how long you will fight...no matter what you do...**_

_N...no..._

_**No matter who is there...you can't get rid of me...**_

_No...! Whatever or whoever you are, I'll fight you! Killing isn't right!_

_**The taste...oh so pleasurable...the thrill of the hunt...the power...just the mere feel!**_

_Stop it..._

_**Come on...come...come closer...**_

_...stop it..._

**_You will enjoy it, I guarantee it. It eats at your mind. You know you want it. Your body practically screams it! Every part of your being yearns for it! Don't deny the absolute wonderful! End your silly little naїve games!_**

_...Father...Sir Integra...Walter..._

_...M-Master...someone...anyone...help me...! Help me please!_

**_Foolish girl! No one can help you! I'll see to it myself! I promise you...you will be no more when I'm through with you! You will obey me...and...best of all...you will love it soon enough...ALL of it..._**

_...M...Master...please...someone...someone..._

-l-

Alucard's smirk and eyes slightly of wide appreciation and pride lined with exhilaration at the site of his dirty little draculina still drenched in the blood from the ghouls of the earlier mission activity while he loomed over her curvy form, but they both soon fell away when he took a peek into her nightmarish mind. His mouth turned down into a vague frown and his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Alucard had anticipated such a conflict going on, but this has exceeded what he had hypothesized.

As much as the ebony haired vampire wanted this to happen and for Seras to be rid of more of what was left of her humanity, this rate and magnitude wasn't what he had been expecting.

His fledgling made a soft sounded whimper in fear as her mind continued to progress downward with time ticking by slowly, each passing minute adding a little more to the intensity. She curled her body inwardly to a fetal position that made Alucard tighten his jaw and then two thin trails of red flowed from the corner of her eyes, staining the already bloody bed and sheets beneath her head. His keen eyes caught onto that, as well as how it was a sharper difference against the ivory shade of Seras' skin that was unhealthier now than what should be...if it was possible for a vampire with fair tones.

'_...Police girl...' _Alucard had softly called out in his mind almost absently, but gently nonetheless as he continued to watch her struggle. As if she didn't wasn't troubled enough in her human life, it was only starting to get worse, and he was faintly coming to terms with that.

Further notes on the matter began to bubble up, but he stowed it, pushing it back down to whatever depths they had spawned from in his chaotic labyrinth of a brain and let out a small sigh. This was going to need some contemplation, but he could feel the sun start to arise for the new day; closer and closer and he knew better than to deny his own need of rest.

He glanced back down at her again. His crimson gaze had been veered away to take in her bloody figure again in particular areas before, which he scowled at then when he realized the feeling of excitement trying to tug at the corners of his lips at the crimson mess on her, but more so to himself for allowing the feeling reign for a few moments.

Reaching out his right hand finally, Alucard brushed the strands of hair that fell into her face lightly, fingers lingering for only a second then rested his palm on the bed, summoning his powers to respond. The sheets, pillow, and the Police Girl's clothes became as they would be newly made; voided of any blood or trace of being tainted in an instant at his call. They appeared to be washed to the side and out of site.

Alucard laid the tips of his gloved index and middle fingers against Seras' temple and coaxed a calming into her turmoil and stormed mind, soothing her heightened feelings of anxiety like a baby laying down slowly into a crib to sleep; kind and nurturing. This got the reaction that he intended and the female relaxed under his touch and influence, being lulled into a now dreamless and silent slumber. The lines from before that marred her young features from her torment was gone and replaced with a peaceful look, breathing in and out easily and evenly.

The Nosferatu shook his head with a slight chuckle. He then leaned down closer, his hand on her hair that went clean under his glove, and knowing well that Seras was in too deep to be woken up by anything at the moment, touched his tongue to the trails of her bloody tears and slid them along the flesh till her face looked untouched by anything like before.

"...Master..."

Alucard pulled back abruptly at the whisper and puff of exhalation than ran so close to him in slight surprise, blinking once then let a small grin tug at the corner of his lips as his fledgling had only talked in her sleep, nothing more. There was also a smile of the dandelion female's own to go with her utterance that earned a second deep chuckle from the man as he stood up from kneeling on the floor.

"You're a wonder, Police girl. Sometimes it's you that is the enigma."

And with that, he faded from Seras' room into his own. By that short amount of time, Alucard's left hand was on his chin and his right holding the other's elbow to support as he began to think again, wondering back to what he saw in the girl's psyche.

There was a pattern he had noticed, no doubt about that. These nightmares she would have would only occur when she slept, but they were gradually getting stronger and it was taking a toll on the vampiress physically and not just mentally. Through their connection he could feel her energy start to flux on an up and down scale, but the down was getting deeper each day. She had also rejected taking her rare blood once again for a number of nights now and that was another mark to be taken.

Seras was also showing signs of an overkill mode more and more often, which he didn't deny he was fond of seeing, but it was getting to the point where he had to intervene in some form to prevent her from turning round on the Hellsing men and rip them apart. This happened just last night and, fortunately, his master Integra doesn't know of it yet. Should she find out, there may be more problems for him to deal with.

A sweep of concern flowed through him then as he weighed the pros and cons with his draculina at the core of it all, Alucard sitting down on the lid of his sleek coffin,

"...interesting, Police girl...interesting..."

_-l- _

_Chapter One: I'm in the dark_

_-l-_

Well...I suppose it is "TBC", but not too sure. I think I'm just making this in a form of a pilot chapter and see how it goes and what you, my dear readers, think about it and if I should go on or not. But I've gotten some pretty good ideas recently I believe and may go on regardless of what you peps think, lol. I also may change this chapter around for the sake of editing...I've been doing it a lot for the past couple of days.

If you're wondering, no, I don't know German; just a few words here and there and very few, short phrases and stuff. Japanese is more of my strong point than any other language beside, of course, English. I'm currently in level 4 of my Japanese classes and will continue on when I go to college. About the reasons why I'm putting German is that _Hellsing_ tends to use quite a bit of it, so I figured, why not? It sounds more appealing than a Japanese title to me.

Whether or not there's going to be humor will be pretty much all up in the air. My humor isn't all that great and given that the tone of this fic is a downer side of things, it won't go over so well.

Anyways, please review. Which reminds me, I need to review on the other stories that I've read here but is under "heavy traffic" whenever I tried...also, I've finished this chapter for quite some time but there was that 3-day waiting period for one that was new to me, and then trying for a good hour to squeeze into the login page because there's the "heavy traffic" again...-.-;

This is also a second account I'm using. My original one I don't really want to go back to and it's been years since I last logged into this site. And...yeah, long thingie at the end here. Review, again, please, and I'll shut up.


	2. Chapter Two: die Sanduhr

Schraubenförmig

Dyo, guys. Well, lookie here! It's the next chapter to Schraubenförmig. I honestly didn't expect the amount of reviews I'd get as of now, or even any at all. Thank you very much for taking the time and also letting me hear your individual voices. For whatever questions currently and stufferz will be kept till the end of this chapter.

_-l-_

_Chapter Two: die Sanduhr_

_-l-_

"Ah, Miss Victoria, good evening." Walter C. Dornez quipped up from his spot at the stove lightly with an easy smile, eyes closed, "But, dear me, a little early, isn't it? The sun has just started to set."

The kitchen was warm and a bit sticky from the servant's cooking of the late day time, but it gave off a pleasant feeling right then. Coloring of the blue and white adorned the area with a few floral patterns in random places. The tile floor, however, felt cold for some reason.

Walter continued, "Did you sleep well?"

Seras Victoria sat down heavily on a wooden stool at the surface counter in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in another but usual blue uniform. Her dandelion hair was still slightly damp from her shower after she had gotten up from laying in her coffin for half an hour; just looking at the ceiling, "Um...nm..."

Walter tilted his head slightly, blinking as he picked up the meekness of her voice and no eye contact, but turned away then to give the soup pot in front of him a stir and then to shut off the contraption, "I take that as a 'no'? Don't worry. Everyone has something like that every so often."

The female vampire finally glanced up with her slightly half-closed crimson eyes, looking like she had been jarred from day dreaming. Her dream from her short slumber was foggy with barely much of any pieces of memory being present, yet Seras still felt some sort of obligation to remember, "I'm sorry...? What was that, Walter?"

He was at the large sink, washing his hands as he answered, "Getting to sleep; sometimes on some days, people loose the easiness of being able to fall asleep properly. They're energy is low, and they're affected both mentally and physically."

"But, Walter, I'm not a person anymore. I'm a...vampire..." She had gotten a bit defensive at the beginning, the familiar light of her personality in her eyes peeking back for that moment until her mouth was slow to form the next part of her speech; again being reminded of what she was now.

Something gave a very tiny, almost unnoticeable twist inside her.

Walter got a towel and dried his hands, walking over to stand in front of Seras from the other side of the table, his tone of voice still the same light feel to it, "That's right. You're not a person, or human. You're a vampire. Even still, Miss Victoria, no matter what something is, no matter what form, at some point they, too, need rest as well. If not, they'll break."

Seras blinked up at him at his words, "Break...?"

"Yes. Break. It happens to all of us. As much as it's natural, it isn't pleasant. Still, we make due with what there is and try to work with it. After all, what else is there to do?" Walter gave her a smile then.

'_...but you don't understand, Walter...I'm not like you...' _She thought to herself with a slight fall in her face and let her eyes rest on the shiny surface of the table they were at, _'...how can you say something like that when you don't know much about it?' _

"You know, you can always talk to me. I may not have all the answers, but know that I will listen." The former Angel of Death gently interrupted her thinking.

The female snapped her head up, her mouth slightly open as she stared at him. It was like the butler of the Hellsing family knew what she was thinking. But that didn't dwell on her for long as her throat began to tighten, a lump forming as her emotions were stirred just by that courteous, but a very meaningful, statement to her.

Ever since Seras had been turned, she couldn't have a normal life anymore. She couldn't interact with people like before, venture out on the town, be with the few but close friends, be on the work force of the police...practically anything. The poor girl had been cut off suddenly from about everything that she knew and was accustomed to, and all because of the start with vampires, ghouls, and her master, Alucard.

A heat began to burn in her chest from a live emotion called 'anger' that bubbled up and her fingers enclosed to her gloved palms to form a fist in her lap at that last thought: vampires, ghouls, and her master. Seras narrowed her red eyes a little with a soft inward of a growl, fitting her teeth against each other firmly.

Another tiny twist within.

Walter got out a silver tray he polished earlier and was in the process of arranging the dish ware and picking out the utensils appropriate for the meal he would be taking up to his master, Integra, "What has been keeping you from sleeping much these past days, Miss Victoria?"

"Ah..." The fledgling shook her head twice to bring herself back to the conversation. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the monocle-wearing servant, yet he chose to keep quiet and allowed her to answer.

Seras opened her mouth to do so, but then closed it, furrowing her brows as she hesitated on just what to tell Walter. She wanted to say so much, but felt a barrier that prevented her from doing it. It's not something she wasn't foreign to, having come to know this wall for a while now, nor was there was a lack of trust in him since Walter's been a father-figure to her, but there was that uncertainty that held her back.

"I just can't sleep well, that's all. It's really nothing." She finally breathed out, closing her eyes and lifted her head a little to show a slight smile, adjusting her vocal tones to a lively level, "It's just like you said, about sleeping. Sometimes it's just one of those days, and I'm probably going through that right now, so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Seras nodded then, "Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me though." Sighing a little, she put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "You're about the only one who does..."

"It's not only just me," Walter countered, folding a napkin certain ways to cradle the utensils, "Sir Integra has been worried about you, too."

"She is?"

"Yes. As well as some of the other soldiers that are mostly from the unit that you command. I'm sure Alucard is the same as well."

"Mmph...Master sure has a weird way of showing it..." Seras scoffed slightly, remembering on how the said-vampire has somewhat ignored her more than usual except for the last mission they had, "If it's not making himself appear intimidating, taking out ghouls and vampires, spending time with Integra-sama, going on missions, and doing heaven-or-hell-knows-what in his room, it's messing with my head."

Walter smiled again, but this time more than before as he could tell that the normal Seras Victoria began to peek back in, "But isn't that Alucard for you?"

"I guess...but he still has a weird and possibly sadistic way of showing what he feels, or what's on his mind for that matter."

The man chuckled at her words and finished with the gathering of the head of the Hellsing Organization's dinner before looking up, "While you're here, would you like some blood? I've noticed you haven't been eating as of late. Not even a little."

The draculina blinked then averted her crimson gaze as her hands fell to her lap and bunching back again into light fists, wrinkling the blue skirt that hugged her hips. For once in a long while, Seras' mind wasn't plagued by the tempting and, as much as she would be frightened to even consider the word, delicious food that was to sustain the species such as herself and Alucard during the pleasant conversation. Then it was suddenly brought up and she went back to withdrawing into herself, going quiet and letting her bangs shield her tired yet conflicting eyes.

Another twist and the gnawing feeling of raw hunger scratched, making the girl flinch.

"Cold blood doesn't really go well for you, hm? How about I warm it up then? Would that help?" Walter asked, his eyes watching for any other change in her.

"No, that's okay, Walter. I-I'm not hungry..." Came a meek reply lined with the sounds of her throat tightening.

"You have to eat. You're a vampire and vampires need blood to survive. You want to live, don't you?" He put a hand on the table then, leaning on it with the other at his hip, his eyes now serious and firm, "Isn't that the reason why you let Alucard turn you into a vampire?"

"Ah, b-but..."

Walter had stepped away then, going back to the stove and to a smaller pot, uncovering it and poured the hot contents out into a black coffee cup. He came back over to her and placed the cup down.

Her eyes widened, biting the inside of her bottom lip. It was the familiar dark site of garnet colored liquid that Seras had fought hard to resist in partaking many times, but now that it was warmed up, her keen sense of smell immediately picked up on the scent and that increased the pressure on her conscience.

The servant watched her carefully, allowing a few moments to pass for Seras to make a move. When she didn't, he opened his mouth to speak, but blinked as the dark colored phone rang loudly at the wall.

Seras let out a long sigh of relief when he left to answer. A fluttering feeling had started at the pit of her stomach and was quickly working its way to the rest of her body and something began to overshadow her mind; almost like someone had slid their hands along her head from behind, very, very slowly. She felt a tingling in her limbs as well with a force that threatened to move her hands even if she didn't want to. Now that Seras broke her stare of the blood and turned her head to the side, all of those things disappeared in an instant.

The fluttering was pleasurable, and hunger was beginning to get the best of her. The dandelion haired girl felt her fangs return back to their usual length since they had alarmingly grown at the site of food in front of her. Her eyes remained a little wide and shaky; fear clearly taking place of just about everything now.

"...yes. I'll see to it right away." Walter hung up the receiver and turned back to Seras, "Miss Victioria, Sir Integra wishes to see you."

Seras looked up at him then trailed her eyes at the window. The sun had gone to bed for their side of the world, and so have the sunset colors that would streak across the sky in pursuit. New astrological bodies took their places as the stars twinkled and sparkled against the midnight blue velvet sky.

'_...time to go to work, I guess...' _

-l-

"Alucard, don't play with me. She's your fledgling. You should be able to tell me what the hell is going on with Seras." Integra's voice was in its usual firm and strong tone as she stood at the large window, hands cupping her elbows behind her back with her eyes staring out into the night.

Hellsing's trump card stood between the desk and the door after he was summoned. He was without his hat and glasses, but not without his trademark grin of mockery, raising his head a bit high, almost in pride as Alucard's voice was smooth and playful, "Why must you know? It shouldn't be of your concern."

"It concerns me immediately when it comes to the individuals working in the Hellsing Organization." The woman turned on her heels to face Alucard fully, "I will not ask again, Alucard. You tell me what you know right now, and I won't tolerate any of your games."

He huffed slightly, but his lips only widened a little more, baring the sheen of his teeth, "There's no mystery to what's going on. It's normal for the children of the night to experience this soon after they're reborn."

"Meaning..."

"She is in the transition of loosing her humanity. Or what remainants there is of. The struggle between the past and new life is what's generally happening where one is torn between the two. She can deny it as much as she wants, but that will only make it even harder on her and much longer to deal with. I see no point in her trying to hold onto something that will never again be hers when she could enjoy her new life so much more if she would just give up."

Integra raised a brow as she heard a slight laugh etch its way into his explanation, "And you find this amusing? Seras isn't the type to just 'give up'."

"Indeed. But she's starting to become troublesome to you, isn't she?" Alucard sneered at his master, "Or has my ability to read your thoughts become a little rusty?"

"Your ability to butt into my privacy is causing me migraines and a shortage on pain killers." She sighed and took out a cigar, lighting it and took a long drag before opening her steel blue eyes to Alucard, "This transition...is it a threat?"

"'Should I be worried?' is more of what your mind is trying to hurriedly trash." He took a delight to the small twitch at the woman's right eye as he again read her thoughts easily, but continued, "I wouldn't really know, nor care. But despite my years, even I have no knowledge of how this will go or the extent of the outer and inner-effects of this change."

"How long will it last?"

"You ask so many questions..."

Integra shot him a glare, "And you like to try my patience. Apparently you're the only one able to give me any information on this, so unless you want a silver bullet lodged in your body, preferably your head so you can see how it feels for someone to give _you_ a pounding headache, you'll answer."

Alucard only gave a short, deep chuckle from his throat and glanced his crimson eyes down at her office desk, reaching out a gloved hand and placed it over an hourglass that was at rest, and flipped it over. The sands were pulled down and through the opening to the other equal compartment below, complying with the laws of gravity as he himself complied with Integra's order, "We're not restricted by time like you humans are, so it'll take as long as it will take."

"That's an awfully cryptic statement and that does nothing to ease my conscience." She sighed and sat in her chair, threading her fingers together on the table over an open file, "Is that all you know?"

Alucard merrily just looked at her and said nothing more. What he knew of where his fledgling was currently in the transition he would keep to himself until he saw fit on when to tell Integra.

"I don't have enough to choose a course of action for the moment, so things will go on like usual. You are to keep a closer eye on Seras this time, Alucard, but don't do anything that might set her off. Freak activities are at a strange low, and I get the feeling that I can't afford to loose her right now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," His eyes went to the hourglass and watched the golden sediments completely drain to the bottom in the hourglass, "my master."

"Good." A knock came at the door quietly and Integra looked up, taking the cigar out of her mouth and placed it down, "Enter."

The thick, rich wood entry way opened and in stepped the Hellsing Organization's only female vampire member. Seras was a bit surprised at seeing Alucard in the same room, but then mentally kicked herself for being distracted on the way up about the conversation with Walter and the events revolving around it, and not sensing or realizing earlier that her master would be with Integra, like usual.

She bit in inside of her mouth at that unconsciously, her mind flaring up again with her thoughts from where her confusion started with three things: vampires, ghouls, and her master. Seras blinked once then and shook her head to clear it away, a coldness gripping inside of fear that she would think such a thing, especially about Alucard. She quickly stomped everything away, knowing her master may be in her mind right now.

The elder vampire on the other hand, kept his position where he was, not turning or offering a glance of acknowledgement of her presence. He turned over the hourglass again when the door shut behind the young woman with his grin unfaltering, carefully peering into her mind undetected.

"Glad you could make it, Seras." Integra began after the other female saluted.

"Is it a mission, Sir Integra?" Seras questioned, trying to force her tone of voice at a normal level and straightening her stance in the head of the Hellsing family's presence in respect, choosing to ignore Alucard outright as he did her and shielded her mind from his probable prodding. At this, he pulled up even more into a smirk but she didn't see it.

"Yes, it is." Integra confirmed, picking up the papers on the open file and shifting through them, "It's a small one this time. Your objective is simple: to take two small groups different from your usual unit and investigate an asylum on the other far side of town. Supposedly it's been abandoned for many years but we have gotten reports of strange things going on. A number of teenagers and about twenty other people have gone inside for whatever reason and never came back out. This happened about a week and a half now."

"If I may, Sir Integra, I don't understand. This doesn't sound like it's our field of work. Shouldn't the police handle this?"

"True." The older woman then handed Seras several photos, "But because of this, they're not going to step one foot near the place."

One picture was taken during the day where the asylum's front was being shown. Everything looked normal for a run-down complex. It was a 5 story-building with additional small ones connecting on the side harboring chipping white paint with the walls crumbling in more than a number of places, windows gone save for large sharp shards still in place, the name of the asylum missing all of their brass letters except for "s" and "v". Exposed to the elements, the metal parts of the building had rusted and the discolored green oxide production from the air and water mixing with the metal crept downwards to the ground. The grounds were wild with vegetation and very damp, almost marshy since there was a marsh not too far off, and the gates between the person who took the picture and the asylum were a bit off their hinges and bent inwards.

Seras switched to the next one behind it and her eyes widened, the slink of the hungry feeling and the haunting scraping of her mind began to curl forcefully again. It was a night photo this time in the same spot but this time it seemed to have taken on totally different appearance.

The asylum was lined and streaked everywhere with blood in random order, and the color was rich and visible enough to tell that it was oddly fresh. Hand prints and impressions of bodies and even faces of the dead were among the mess in both blood and dirt, incoherent phrases and words strewn about the walls. There seem to be a light surrounding the complex, an aura of its own, and even though it was just a photograph, it sent a cold spark down her spine. But that wasn't all that gave her an alarming feeling.

Where the name of the asylum was, there, almost as clear as day, was written in crimson, but couldn't make much sense out of it since it was written in something she had not seen much before.

Integra watched her and spoke up then, taking up her cigar and placed it in her mouth, "That picture you're looking at now. It's using quite a bit of old English that's centered around the 12th century I take it. It says 'I have come for my servant and I will take back what is mine', more or less."

Seras gulped slightly and looked back up, "I see..."

"You have half an hour to prepare yourself and organize normally. I have already assigned the two units you'll be taking and they're waiting for you as we speak. Again, you're job is to investigate the buildings and not to overlook anything. Search the whole area and grounds. That is all."

Seras put the two pictures down and stood up straight again at attention, setting her jaw in a firm line and saluted, "Yes, sir, understood, sir."

When she turned to leave, Integra's stern voice rose then to hold the girl in place before her hand was laid on the knob, "And, Seras, when you get back, you will report to me this time. No excuses."

The fledgling turned around fully, beating back the movement to furrow her brows in reluctance to obey Integra. She knows she will be exhausted even if it was just a surveillance mission, but duty is duty and she knows the leader of Hellsing will only take so much. Seras bowed then, "Understood, Sir Integra."

And with that, she left and the door creaked to a close behind her.

"You're getting soft, my master." Alucard finally said then, still in the room in the same place and had witnessed everything that was going on. He raised his eyes from the hourglass, the grin ever still there, "I wonder why?"

"Even I will take some form of measure to not aggravate Seras' unstable condition. We don't know what will happen and it doesn't hurt to be a little cautious." Integra replied, putting out her cigar, "You will follow her, Alucard. Like I said before, keep a close watch on her. Leave out the mind games but don't ignore her either like you just did."

He scoffed at that statement, "I don't ignore her."

"Yes, you do. Since this change has been going on in Seras, you've neglected not only to tell me about it, but being at a much less minimal level of guidance for her. I will hear no more of this, Alucard. Do as I say. Now go."

Alucard smirked, passing a hand over the hourglass he had been occupied with before giving a mocking bow to Integra, fading away from the room, "As you wish, my master."

Integra let out a heavy sigh when the last Nosferatu had left her alone and took off her glasses, rubbing at her tired and dry eyes. She then caught site of the hourglass and made a face at it. The sands inside were no longer there, but replaced with dark blood and it dripped slowly from the top compartment to the bottom every three seconds.

Alucard's words from before echoed in her mind, _"We're not restricted by time like you humans are, so it'll take as long as it will take."_

A growl of frustration came from her throat, "If any one of those two decides to make another vampire to add to the Organization, I'll kill them both."

Her hands reached for the night picture again of the asylum and Integra put her glasses back on, glancing down at it more closely, reciting again what the message written on the walls had said, " 'I have come for my servant and I will take back what is mine' huh..."

_-l-_

_Chapter Two: Hourglass_

_-l- _

Sheesh...almost about 10 pages for this chapter, and that's excluding the beginning and endings things that I have to do. I didn't think I could type this much for a chapter. o.o;...a lot more dialogue going on this time around and actual interaction.

And now for the questions and stuffs!

SacredYoukai-san – Yup, I've read the manga, but only up to volume 5. I haven't been able to go past that just yet. The anime isn't too bad, but I'm going for the _Hellsing Ultimate_ OVA where it follows the manga instead.

Jjvalvour-san – Yeah, I kinda forgot about the glossary thing in the first chapter. I'll get around to editing the first chapter as soon as. For the title of my story, it'll follow the same suit as I'm doing for my chapters: I won't translate till the end. It's another thing to make me keep this story going and not just drop it.

Um...I think that's everything...I apologize for this chapter coming out so late, guys! Initially I had planned to get this out on the one-week anniversary (like that actually exists...) of the first chapter, which was like...a couple days ago to date on this update. Unfortunately I had some responsibilities to tackle, like a rush study on a kanji test I had, a group project for English...my health being a pain in the ass again...and all them good things that got in the way.

Thanks for all the reviews! If you don't mind, review again? Until next time! Bai-bai!


	3. Chapter Three: das Marionettentheater

Schraubenförmig

-grabs a microphone and turns it to full blast- OH WHERE, OH WHERE HAS THE ASTERIKS GONE? OH WHY, OH WHY ARE THEY LEFT OUT?

Sheesh, honestly, if they allow rich text documents, why wasn't the infamous stars included? I like how that we can use the italics and bolds and alignments now, because when I first started out, those weren't permitted, but asterisk and the like were, along with multiple exclamation and question marks for one sentence. My old stories on my other account have them. Strange... oh well. I'm happy enough to actually get my story out.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellsing_, or some of the other stuffs that I'll be using later on in the story. I actually got some solids things to work on here but we'll get to that eventually (hopefully).

_-l-_

_Chapter Three: das Marionettentheater_

_-l- _

The ride through the sleeping town was a non-too-bodily-friendly one as Seras Victoria and a number of other soldiers hit their heads a little against the inside of the vehicle when it hit a large pot hole, making the dull green tank-like car rock on its suspension.

"Hey, you jackass! Watch where you're going! That hurt! Where the bloody hell did you learn how to drive?" One of the younger soldiers shouted at the driver through the little window between them.

He then blinked then twitched at the eyes uncontrollably, "What the-? You're _reading_? While **DRIVING**? Put the fricken book away, keep both hands on the wheel, and keep your damn eyes on the road!"

"Pipe down, Adrian. It's no use taking out your relationship frustrations on him." His comrade interjected with a cigarette in his mouth, arms crossed.

"But he was reading! He's gonna kill us before we get into some real action!"

Seras sighed loudly, turning her head away to roll her eyes upward. It's been like this for a while now, the men, who were obviously mostly inexperienced, had always had something to gripe about since they left the Hellsing manor, and there was a throbbing in her temple that she couldn't ignore anymore. Her patience was also wearing thin and it wasn't just because she hadn't eaten anything in three days.

'_...that's right...' _She thought as she glanced down at her stomach over the voluptuous size of her bust, _'...I haven't eaten...' _

'**_And your reasons for not doing so, Police girl?'_** Chiming in, Alucard still had his usual tone of superiority.

Seras blinked at the sudden interruption then made a scowl just as quick. Her master felt that inch into their connection and he laughed.

'_**What's this? Did I say something to upset my fledgling?' **_

'_What do you want...' _She thought flatly, plopping herself back against the wall of the vehicle, closing her eyes. Seras adjusted her powerful weapon, the Halconnen, beside her absentmindedly, tracing the lines with her gloved fingers on her right hand.

She could feel Alucard raise a brow at this and the smirk that he would have immediately disappear at not only her thought pitches, but that she left out the proper address of 'Master' at the end. The color of his voice changed to a dark warning shade, almost hissing, **_'Don't step out of line, Police girl. I won't stand for it.' _**

'_I have to work now. Please don't bother me, Master.' _Seras got to a stand then as she felt the slow of the vehicle get to a stop and opened the door to let her, as well as the other men that were still grumbling with each other, out.

The female reached back inside and grabbed her weapon and the heavy box of ammo, gritting her teeth slightly. She felt guilty for being a bit plucky with Alucard, no doubt about that. Seras hadn't done it very much of it in the past, but tonight she wasn't going to put up with her master's behavior and his joys in light psychological torment for some reason. Well, no, she acted like she did because she was, in fact, angry that he had somewhat disappeared on her. She hardly saw him at all and he barely even played his regular games of taunting her.

'_...that's about the only thing I'm good for, all fun and games and a toy, huh?'_ Seras paused for a moment then shook her head quickly, _'Knock it off, Seras. Pull yourself together. What's wrong with you? Thinking about Master like that! Idiot! You really are loosing your mind.' _

"Captain Victoria." The soldier that was ranting at the driver earlier, Adrian, came up to her and saluted quickly but stiffly, "Whenever you're able, we're ready on your command."

She looked at him with puzzlement, taking a moment to register what he was talking about after being interrupted from her thoughts and to gather back on just what they were here for. Seras shook her head slightly and ignored wondering why the man in front of her looked so pumped for a mission that could be dangerous, if not fatal. Seras nodded finally, "Alright. Please tell uni-"

A sudden immense stab of pain pierced in her right temple and straight through the left, making her vision cloud over in many black dots and her legs stumble. Her hand flew to her head and she whimpered, wincing from the agony and not hearing the loud clatter of her Halconnen dropping to the ground or anything at all for that matter. There were brief images that flashed in her mind of a vast but bloody grassy plain and an equally bloody stone wall, a grinning smile, along with some other pictures but they passed by too fast and too much pain to allow any space for thought. It was like someone had taken an eighteen-wheeler truck and rammed it right into her brain.

Then, just as quick as it came, it was gone without a trace except for the lingering memory of the harsh experience.

"Captain Victoria! Captain! Are you alright?" Adrian shook her shoulders a little, trying to get her attention and for Seras to snap out of it, "Captain Seras Victoria!"

"You don't have to shout...I can hear you just fine." Her vampire ears had gone sensitive now in the aftermath of the pain and his noise of concern wasn't really helping. She then stood tall and fixed her uniform, "I'm fine. Just a slight headache, that's all."

The young man furrowed his brows a little at her, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, now stop asking." Seras sighed, bending down and hoisted her large weapon back into her grasp, dusting off the dirt and grass that had been smudged on it, "Let's just get on with our mission. That's more important. As I was saying, tell unit one to hold their position out here. I'll be leading unit two inside the asylum to scope out the entry way before we do anything else. Is that clear?"

Adrian blinked then straightened, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am! Right away!" With a hasty salute and a stern face-yet his eyes betrayed him and shown excitement-he bustled away to relay the orders.

The fledgling shook her head again, two fingers at her right temple still. Seras then contemplated on just what happened and what exactly brought on that pain she had not too long ago while she massaged absentmindedly in a circular motion of her finger tips. When she came up with nothing for the pause, she shrugged then and took up her ammo case.

Seras blinked as she realized something. Alucard hadn't said anything to her after she had the last word with him before she got out of the transportation vehicle, and she also didn't put up any defenses against their communicative connection.

"Hm..." She sounded in confusion, "Strange...guess he gave up...or more likely he's busy...with Sir Integra no doubt." Her voice had taken on a bit of sullenness and a spark of emotion was beginning to well up, but she quickly put a stop to it, shoved it aside, and hurried off to meet with the unit she would lead.

Her red eyes looked up then to the complex they had come to visit as she passed through the black but rusty bent gates, a small lump in her throat forming. The air had become immediately thick with the scent of blood, death, and decay to the point where even the soldiers can pick up on it.

The markings and all that was in the picture was visible. More visible than what she had wanted because it pricked at a section of her mind and also triggered the hunger to be set off in her stomach again. Up close, the incoherent phrases and words could be made out that held swearing, slangs, racial slurs both old and recent, suggestive and obscene, over lapping or by themselves. She also noticed why Integra would also take up this job and not allow anyone else was because it also held sayings that went against God, damned the church and the queen, several upside down crosses, and had sentences that were directly insulting the Hellsing Organization along with Integra.

Seras narrowed her eyes slightly and took a firmer grip on the Halconnen, feeling anger boil up. This might not be only an investigation mission. Whoever is doing this just may know that they were coming.

-l-

Alucard was watching from a distance in the surrounding woods, occupying a place under a knotted old tree. He was leaning against the bark with his arms tightly crossed; yellow glasses and hat donned upon leave of the manor, but his lips were pulled back in a silent snarl instead of a normal grin.

For the past several moments he had attempted to engage his fledgling in a discussion to seek his answers on just why she was disrespecting him again and again, but unfortunately came to a wall in her mind. He had slunk around it, observing and processing on just what it was. The Nosferatu had come across many walls, but none like this. It was vast, long, wide, and strange in a life-like manner. This wasn't the lone work of Seras, and knowing that didn't frustrate him much, but on the other hand the mystery was wearing his patience considerably thin.

Alucard had reached towards it in his mind, gathering his powers to break it but was suddenly met with an enormous amount of resistance in a strong ripple that had taken him off-guard. That not only almost forced him out, but also almost shorted the link between him and Seras. A lining of faint high pitched laughter was mingling in with the disturbance, and it clearly didn't belong to the draculina.

This added more fuel to the growing fire and now he could see it was starting to get a bit large for a just simple psychological transition and adaption.

There would be a wall for most cases, no doubt about that, but Alucard would be able to look over it and see what was going on behind them no matter the height and design. However, for the wall having something like a will of its own and for him to receive resistance was unusual. There was that other voice, too, that was present.

Alucard snorted quietly, his crimson eyes training on Seras' back as she went through the door of the asylum, "This might be harder than I thought...how ignorant you are, Police girl, to not know yourself. Pathetic..."

-l-

Seras had cleared the first set of doors easily, but kept her guard up at a very alert level, darting her gaze around quickly. Despite the darkness, being a vampire also had its positive points and her eyes enabled her to peer through and see without much light.

Everything looked normal for an abandoned building. The gruesome outer appearance was a sharp contrast with the inside as it was devoid of any blemishes aside from the obvious age and not being taken care of for many years. There were holes of various sizes and rubble littering the hallway while the floors had moss growing on its surface, signifying that the air inside was moist and musty.

The stench of fatality on the other hand was present and it taunted at her hunger and mind.

Seras was alone, exploring the third floor of the asylum. She had sent the group of Hellsing men she had come in with to check the floors above her and she herself would take the lower levels while unit one that was outside was left with the other smaller buildings beside this one.

For the most part, it was fairly quiet, but an eerie quiet that didn't calm her heightened anxiety. The sounds of her footsteps echoed against the dark crumbling hallway loudly, bouncing back and forth before dissipating elsewhere and she gulped.

Her eyes caught site of something ahead of her and blinked before quickly taking off into a brisk pace, putting down her weapon and ammo box beside her feet and put her hands on the small shoulders of a little girl and a younger boy that suddenly appeared.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Seras asked; taking in their appearances.

The girl had blonde hair put up in pigtails and vibrant blue eyes with a pink dress on her, and she held the hand of the boy beside her which judging by looks, seemed to be her brother, only in a large blue shirt and short hair. He had his thumb in his mouth while his older sister held a stuffed rabbit toy.

"Don't you know it's dangerous? How did you get in here?" Seras continued, glancing between the children.

The girl blinked up at the woman, clutching at her plush animal and spoke, "We were looking for our mommy and daddy."

"Yeah, mommy daddy. Look for mommy daddy." Her brother mimicked in telegraphic speech around his thumb.

"Your mother and father are in this place? Why?" The vampiress blinked then blinked again several times when both kids took a hold of each of her gloved hands.

The girl and boy both smiled at her then, the girl talking, "Pretty lady, help us find our mommy and daddy!"

"W-what?" Seras began, but then smiled back at them in return, enclosing her fingers over theirs, "Alright, alright. Let's go look for them then."

She glanced back at her Halconnen behind her, pondering on just what to do with it. Seras didn't have a radio with her since the new groups of soldiers she was currently working with also lacked the common sense to bring enough of it with them and so she couldn't exactly contact anyone to take care of the children for her.

"Pretty lady, you look kinda pale." The girl quipped up, tugging on her hand a bit as did her brother.

"You hungry?" The boy said, but something in his tone of voice or the fact that he said those certain words made the fledgling look back down at them.

"I'm sorry?" Seras asked, tilting her head a little as she thought, _'...what's with these kids? And why does it seem so odd? They look to have just lost their way, so I don't see the problem...what's this feeling...?' _

A giggle came from the little human female as she closed her blue eyes, "You know, pretty lady, you can't starve yourself. It's no good if you put yourself through that, and he won't like it."

Seras stared then with her mouth slightly open. Now she knew what it was. Her intuition had been screaming ever since these two new comers appeared that there was something wrong. The memory of her master, Alucard, telling her to listen to her instincts and rely heavily on it came back at her hard.

'_...Master...' _

She tried to let their hands go, but the children held tightly then with a little more than the strength of their age.

"Maybe you need a push in the right direction. A well-fed vampire is a very good and strong vampire. You know you want to, pretty lady! The edge is near, so take a leap! He wants you to do it! He'll be so happy that you will!" It was the brother's turn, and his slight lisp and mumble of a voice was now clear as a bell as he also smiled the same exact smile as his sister.

"No! What are you talking about! Who's 'he'? Let go of me!" Seras stumbled back on her feet, trying to wriggle her arms free as the siblings held onto her wrists, lifting themselves up to hold her down with their weight, "Let go!"

"A pushing! A pushing! You need a pushing!" Both girl and boy sang out loud happily in the tune of 'It's raining, it's pouring...' song, taking joy at the horror and fear that was setting into the older female's crimson eyes, holding on tight still, " 'S' and 'V' may stand for old, but how ironic that will be!"

"Stop it! Get off me! I said let go!"

Seras snapped her eyes open wide as she could see their little forms start to ripple and the skin move in various directions like something wanted to come out.

The brother and sister's playful, too innocent of a smile, was all that she saw before suddenly in a sound of a sickening pop, and where the dandelion haired vampire stood was now pouring down in a torrent of blood, mangled organs, and shattered bone.

Silence was being cruel as it refused to appear. The haunting resound of the children's song and laughter wouldn't stop echoing off the walls and wouldn't permit itself to be absorbed except scalding deeply into Seras' memory, along with the disturbing, horrid image of their bodies bursting right before her eyes.

No movement from her. No breathing.

Then a twitch. Then a tremble. The site of the bloody rabbit in her hands. The feel of the sickeningly warm, slick, and thick gore sliding down her body and altering the colored strands of her clothes.

Something was beyond just wrong now.

The doors of the rooms for patients and entry ways that were once dark and seemingly uninhabited had released an invisible barrier--or if there was one to begin with--and unleashed a crowd of people, both old, middle-aged, and young. They all were smiling happily as they ran towards the draculina; laughing and carefree. As soon as they got close, so did they add their six quarts of life sustaining fluids and whatever the body had left to offer to decorate the hallway in a new look of ghastly and gruesome décor.

One.

By.

One.

Seras gave a shaky whimper, her eyes impossibly wide in terror, clutching the rabbit in a vice and terrified grip, a blood tear slipping from the corner of her eye. She twitched all over with every rupturing body. The floor was a sea of sweet, sweet dark red.

Something snapped and Seras pulled her head back...and laughed.

_-l-_

_Chapter Three: Puppet Play_

_-l-_

To EliteVegito-san: ah, you mean the transformation. What happened in the manga is more on the physical level than the mental. I may get there soon enough. But since this is a fanfiction and I hadn't said much of what I will be doing in this fic, you'll have to wait to find out just what'll happen. -

And I doubt Alucard will ask me that, lol. He only questions pretty virgin girls XD

To SacredYoukai-san: I actually hadn't really decided on which of the versions to use as a setting for my story, and so I used the Japanese honorifics. I let out a notice in the first chapter to tell me if the readers want me to put everything in English, and you're the first. I'm not offended, mind you. Now that I've edited my chapters and tinkered anything else that needed tinkering, it looks better to me. Thanks a bunch!

To Demmie-san: I forgot to mention, thanks for the cookie! I like cookies.

My comments-

Hm... do you think things are taking a turn for the worst? Heh, maybe. You can use your imagination in the mean time until I can get another chapter out. Although I think I may have to change the rating of my fic since it could get a bit graphical from here on out, depending on just what I'll do.

Almost eight pages of story form. From what I'm guessing, I'll probably be doing these long chapters quite a bit, and I've come to realize something: I've never written so many pages for any of my stories in my life. O.o;...

I try to give myself a week's worth of time to type up the next chapter, but unfortunately this may be the last part for a while. I need to catch a plane and fly off to a specialist to get a second opinion on my health since it hasn't been too good lately. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but it's more than likely I won't be able to get to a computer during this time so sorry, dear readers! I also did a bit of a rush job on this chapter I think, so when I read back on it later, I may be doing a lot of edits --;

I think that's it...anyways, please review. Much appreciated! Later, ppls!


	4. Chapter Four: Hintereinander

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellsing_ or future things that I will be using later on in my story. I only have my brain. Please let me keep my brain. I need my brain. ;.;

**Warning: things may get really ugly in here. You have been warned.**

_-l-_

_Chapter Four: Hintereinander_

_-l-_

"Unit two, respond! Respond, unit two!" Adrian shouted into his radio, but the only reply was faint static and a few other muffled sounds from the other side. He then swore under his breath and aloud, "Damn it! What the hell is going on over there?"

"What's the problem, Lieutenant?" His partner that he was paired with inquired, adjusting the weapon strap on his shoulder.

Adrian scoffed then, "What's the problem is that no one is reporting in for anything."

"And...that's a bad thing?"

Adrian looked at him in a way that said he wanted to do more than just knock the other soldier silly for his incomprehension and ignorance, but stowed most of it. This one was a fairly new recruit that had been assigned on board with the Hellsing Organization fresh out of training and just very young with no experience. Still, on the other hand, in the field of work the Hellsing Organization does, there will be no slack or breaks for anyone no matter who they are.

"What are you, stupid? Of course it's a bad thing!" He snapped, "For this mission we've been ordered by the Captain to report in briefly with each other every 10 minutes. It's been about half an hour already and all I've been getting is just silence from about everyone in unit two, including Captain Victoria herself! So, _yeah_, it's a bad thing, Murrow!"

Adrian turned away then and continued to try and get into some form of contact with the other group that had Seras Victoria in the lead, ignoring the fact that his partner was cowering up flat against the wall from his superior's growl.

The building unit one was currently scouting had a small flow of electricity, allowing whatever light bulbs that wasn't broken, burnt out or missing to have life and to shine when two men went down into the bottom floors. For the interior and exterior of the complex beside the main one was in a slightly more fair condition, considering the circumstances of both time and apparent physical factors such as loitering and graffiti.

There came a faint hum of a buzzing that crept through the walls and came down from the ceiling, shaking the silence from its stale dwelling. The dim light fixture above the soldier's head had faded out, then came back for a few seconds, then proceeded to flicker a little more rapidly and randomly as time went on. It cackled and sparked as the power to flair the energy to chase away darkness was seemingly starting to get interrupted; meaning that there was something up with the once steady circuit of electricity.

The two men looked at each other then, trying to focus on one another's face in both dark and light, their minds both trickling along the line of wonderment. What caution they had and keeping their wits about them was starting to fester deeper into the world of anxiety, a tingling starting to set at the base of their spines.

It was still...a really eerie stillness now with the soft drone of a weak electric line and the static having yet to cease over the radio.

Another sound in his ear disrupted Adrian's thoughts and eye contact by a click from his earpiece, several patter sounds, and a rushed, frantic voice soon followed, but it was hard to decipher as an increase of static suddenly occurred right then, "...eutenant Adrian, sir! I'm with...an...lso...w...re...ttack...n...can't...a...!!"

A muffled long sound, a loud abrupt snap...then just silence. The static now completely absent.

"Hey! Come in! Come in, Joe! I know that's you!" Adrian shouted into the mouth piece, his hand pinching the bridge between the ear piece and the microphone, "Answer me, damn it!"

Murrow flexed his fingers on the trigger of his gun then, his eyes watching carefully of the situation and also taking in Lieutenant Adrian's posture, facial expression, everything, and that only fueled the sinking feeling he was getting from the start of the lights flickering. He finally worked up his voice to speak, surprising himself a little that it sounded so serious and even despite what was going on inside him, "Sir? What's the update?"

The elder man shot an articulated breath through his clenched teeth, "Tch...I finally got someone on the airways but it's from our own unit. It was Joe."

"What did he say?"

"Don't know. There was too much static to make out much of anything." Adrian then wielded up his weapon, checking it over quickly but properly and clicked off the safety, his voice low, "But whatever it is, it's not good. I haven't had anything else coming over the comm., so something's going down."

Murrow gulped as the Lieutenant looked at him straight in the eye, the light above them holding strong then to show the seriousness and the weight of all possible situations and scenarios start to set into power.

Adrian continued, "This is your first mission, and you're pretty unlucky to get a situation like this on the initial go. I'll tell you this once and you better bloody damn well listen: shut up and strap yourself in tight, kid. It's probably gonna be one hell of a bumpy ride."

-l-

"Damn ghouls..." A soldier cursed as he reloaded his weapon, his uniform stained dark with blood of the dead.

Guy then glanced to the floor where his radio laid broken in pieces with a couple of corpses full of large bullet holes caused by close-range shooting. Gore littered the floor, walls, and ceiling, making everything slick and shiny, even with the flickering lights.

He swore again under his breath and glanced at his pair buddy that was just getting up from having been knocked down by a vampire's puppet, "Hey, you okay, Earl?"

"Ugh...yeah...man, these things smell disgusting! And the lights are starting to piss me off!" Earl answered, taking off his helmet for a moment to rake a hand through his sweaty dark brown hair.

"Deal with it. Until someone checks out the problem on the electricity, we're going to have to overcome this. Using our night vision, of course, won't help, so we got to be extra careful. We still need to find the freak or freaks that are doing this."

"I guess...how many did we g-" The partner to Guy started before his eyes caught site of a familiar color at the end of the hall where the light flashed and he grinned a little, raising a hand and waved, "Hey! Captain Victoria!"

Guy blinked at him then glanced over his own shoulder, "What? Captain Victoria?" He furrowed his brows and squinted when the light flickered on down there again, "I don't see anything...besides, why would she be here instead of over in the main building with unit two? You must've been imagining things."

He turned his head back to look at Earl, "You listening or wh-" Guy stopped his voice then, his eyes widening slowly as to what his gaze landed on.

Earl was flat-up against the dirty wall, arms spread and feet slightly apart but also tilted up on the heel on the floor, indicating that he was somewhat dragged. His body convulsed slightly, limbs trembling as his voice came in short sounds from what would be his mouth if his tongue wasn't hanging low and free because the bottom jaw was missing suddenly. Streams of blood from the veins at the joints and along his neck splattered out along with the half upper body of a teenager turned ghoul having pierced through Earl's gut to pin him to the wall spewed out and decorated the area around him.

Aside from that, a large, cold and hard lump formed in his throat and made his body temperature drop, draining everything from Guy's mind at what else he saw. Not even the word or impulse of 'run' stayed with him. Everything was gone except for raw, raw fear.

What stood in front of him was Earl's supposed imagination made real. The well-endowed and mature young female physique with light dandelion hair would never fail identification even for an instant.

A hearty laugh of enjoyment bubbled up from her delicate throat and her dark hand waved Earl's mangled missing jaw in front of the dying man's face. She had a wide grin adorning her lips that could be seen in the shadows and a sweet, high tone that could make any man shiver, "You always did say that your teeth was your pride and joy, didn't you, Mr. Earl? You floss even though you haven't eaten anything, Mr. Earl. You carry around a mirror to check your teeth every chance you get, Mr. Earl. You hog the bathroom to yourself for a long period of time, making many wait, Mr. Earl. It's not good to make people wait for very long...Mr. Earl."

Seras Victoria chuckled darkly, the gleam of her wild crimson eyes tinted the darkness in a glowing red, leaning in closer and dropped the volume of her voice, "You preen almost like a girl, Mr. Earl."

She took a firm hold on his neck, crushing it with her inhuman strength, her muscles in her torso rising with her action as her other hand shoved Earl's bottom jaw right through the man's face, teeth first, and embedded his head in the wall by his own body part. The force caused what fluids the body had left to leap out and land on her body.

The draculina stepped back finally, admiring the gore that was strung around her fingers. She took both her hands then and ran it down the front of her figure almost in pleasure at what was occupying her clothes and available skin, making them dark red with blood and death.

It felt good. Really good.

Seras laughed and pivoted on her feet to face Guy, lifting her head up slightly, her face taking on the normal childish look and smile that she usually had before with her eyes closed, "Mr. Guy, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?"

He took a shaky step back away from her, but his feet caught on to a ghoul's body and he fell back on his seat. Guy made a small sound when he heard that the gun he had clattered out of reach and hit the wall to come to a stop. The man could barely manage out words with his condition of mind, "...C...C-Captain...V-Victoria..."

She walked over to him leisurely and Guy jumped. Her appearance was more of a beast to him in his eyes and more frightening than anything he's ever seen before and it gripped him hard, shouting out, "No! You're not Captain Victoria! Y-You're an imposter!!"

"Oh?" Seras put her hands behind her back and smiled a little more at him, "You're a male, right, Mr. Guy? I'm sure there are many things on a woman's body that you like, but I've seen you take particular interest in their legs. You always checked mine out. However, have you tried looking at yours, Mr. Guy?"

A sickening crunch and then an ear piercing scream of agony as Seras held up the right leg in which she ripped off, holding it up, continuing to talk without changing her easy tone of voice, "You see, Mr. Guy? There's nothing wrong with yours. You have one..."

Another cry and a shower of blood as the young woman tossed the left leg up and down in her other hand, leaving the soldier to writhe and thrash on the floor, "And two! Two perfectly good legs. Don't you think you're lucky? Not everyone can have legs like yours."

Seras lined the two up, still smiling and bent them the opposite way of where the knee is suppose to go, breaking them without much effort before tossing them aside. Her hand reached out and firmly grasped Guy's chin, opening her eyes to show an intense fire of blood lust gone way out of control mixed in with a heavy dose of insanity, her lips pulling back to reflect what was inside her gaze, "You were also such a good guy, Mr. Guy. Despite how you joined this field of work..."

Guy blearily opened his eyes, but then they shot open impossibly wide, his voice caught with his life liquid quickly filling up in his lung, throat, and mouth. In the flicker of the cruel light above that was covered with blood, he stared. In his Captain's hand was his heart, and it beat for a moment before going completely immobile.

She reached then for the knife at his breast pocket, put the organ down and brought down the blade to the round part of Guy's shoulder, nailing the heart in place without making it burst, "...you always wore your heart on your sleeve!"

Seras threw her head back, arms and palms faced up as she laughed in a high pitch, the electricity finally given out and engulfed the building in darkness, "Yes! Yes! More! More! Such a wonderful feeling! Such thrill! Such pleasure! Such ecstasy! Yes!"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A deep voice came from a fair distance behind the girl, the shadows swaying about, yellow glasses, hat, tie and trench coat taking form in a wind that suddenly picked up within the hallway, "Eh, Policegirl?"

Alucard's typical grin became visible then as his eyes caught site of the two dead soldiers, his powers melding away from visible vision but could still be felt even if it can't be seen, "Even though it may be for the wrong reason."

"Why, if it isn't my Master. Come to scold me, have you? Lecture me? Treat me like dirt?" Seras had shot out with sarcasm, her own smirk still in place.

He looked back at her then, his lips falling into a line of disapproval with her choice of words, expression, and tone, "You disappoint me, Policegirl. You really are pathetic if you let yourself go this far. You've given up, hm? How sad."

"Hah! Me? Disappoint you? Like you have any right to say that. You were never there when I was in need. In need of someone to stay with me, be with me, guide me, _help_ me!"

Seras took a step forward then towards him, "You left me alone. All alone, my _Master_..."

Another step, "You disappoint me, my _Master_."

Another step and her grin widened a little more at the corners, "You have given up on me, my _Master_."

Then she sprang off into a run, readying her hands and drawing them back to strike at the elder vampire, a giggle starting to work its way up from her voice box, "_YOU_ failed ME, Alucard!"

Alucard stayed still, watching her with a passive look before the smirk graced his face and his hand took a hold of the Casul, drawing it out and aimed it at his fledgling. Taking no moment to allow a thought come to pass, his finger pulled back the trigger and shot at both her hands, the bullets traveling up inside her arms and out through her back, taking a good amount of her blood out with them and tearing at her bones and muscles.

The searing pain interfered with Seras' mindset and something gave way inside her. When her feet faltered and her speed, Alucard reached out with his left fingers and grabbed unto her throat in a violent grip, clutching firmly and quickly slammed her body up against the wall, making it crack up to the ceiling line from his strength.

Seras coughed hard, crimson making its way past her lips before more soon followed when the Nosferatu yanked her back on her feet and crushed her back up against the wall, her body moving around like a rag doll. Her arms were rendered useless from the damage they took.

Alucard then narrowed the gun to lock onto a place between her eyes, a click resounding as his voice continued to be smooth while he watched her intensely through his glasses, "I've replaced the explosive bullets with plain ones, but they are blessed and will do more than just fair harm."

His voice then hissed dangerously low, the grin disappearing, his powers flaring up with dark tendrils holding Seras in place, "You're not a true Nosferatu yet, you fool. I made you. I can break you, and I can just as easily kill you..." Alucard then scoffed at her, "On the other hand..._you_,at the moment, are not the Policegirl..."

Suddenly streams of red trickled down her dirty cheeks from Seras' eyes as she opened them to stare at her master directly, despite the gun in her way. Her crimson orbs were now entirely filled with fear, trying to bring her injured arms up and touched the hand holding her up by the neck weakly, the draculina's voice quivering, "...M...Master...i-it's trying to take me over...it's trying to consume m-me...! I can't take it...I can't...I can't do this on my own...!"

She shut her eyes tightly as the tears flowed freely, gasping a little in her weeping and cried out, "Master...help me...! Help me, please!"

Alucard's eyes widened in surprise and immediately released her. Seras would have slumped to the floor amongst the carnage of ghouls and the soldiers she had slain earlier had her master not caught her at the last moment before she collided with the ground. He knelt on the floor and pulled her up against him, just like he did when they met in Cheddar, the gun he had used against her put away.

Seras hiccupped, shakily trying to cling to him as much as she could like a lifeline and buried her face in his chest, not being able to stop crying, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was so rude to you, Master...I'm sorry...!"

He didn't give any response, looking down at her without an expression of any kind for a long while as he pondered. Alucard delved into her mind and noticed that the wall was still present, but there was a large break in it and he guessed it was the work of his fledgling. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw the broken section slowly start to mend itself.

A question crossed his thoughts as he withdrew out: just what was all that about and what did set Seras off?

The scent reached him then, now that he was close to her. There were the blood traces of young, old, middle-aged, along with the decay of ghouls and the fresh kill of Guy, Earl, along with a number of other soldiers of unit two and some of unit one. The eldest smell stuck out the most and he knew that the draculina couldn't have done that kind of murder since she struggled enough with taking out ghouls. Someone else had done it.

"Be still, Policegirl." Alucard commanded, but a little softer this time than usual, "Walter will see to the remainder of your units. I have already dealt with a freak vampire and the rest of his ghouls that had planned to hide here for the day."

He then rose up to his feet, a hand at her shoulder and the other under her knees in bridal fashion, half-aware of his next words, "I will hear no more. I'm taking you home."

Seras just nodded once, holding onto Alucard, her master. She felt his powers creep up over her body and reach her head, luring her frantic nerves and emotions to be calm and allow her to let sleep overtake her like a gentle hand was stroking her hair. A small sigh escaped and her eyes closed, drifting off before Alucard began to transport them.

His mind was on other things, however, as they headed back to the Hellsing manor.

Through that hole in the wall of Seras' mind, he could see just how thick the width was and it was very, very long. It also had pockets were a deep form of darkness and intentions were dwelling and each had their own voices that could only be tied into berserk, blood lust, insanity, and power. Beyond the width of the wall was a labyrinth, much like his own, and he knew Seras was lost somewhere within. What alarmed him as well was that there was a noticeable growing presence also dwelling inside aside from his fledgling.

It was perplexing to say the least, and for Seras to reach out to him like that, even though he hurt her quite a lot, made a warmth spot in his chest and urged him to comply. The draculina was right. This was definitely something she couldn't do on her own, and Alucard will do something about it,

'_...Integra's report can wait. This is a more pressing matter to tend to. My fledgling _needs_ me...'_

-l-

The room was dark, black one could say, but not quite. There were many squares of light with images on them lining with each other as the screens played video footages. What those footages held were all that had gone on in the asylum, mostly focused on one intruder in particular that was the only female among male. It displayed from the moment she came through the gates till her exit with the tall, lean vampire.

Everything zoomed back as the video rewound and played a particular scene again where it showed many angles of Seras in all her gore glory and blood bath and her shining streak of formidable strength.

A wide crescent smile spread in the dimness, a low chuckle echoing in the room, "...yes...there you are...my servant. I have been watching you for a long while now and your inner struggles of your past and present life is perfect timing. Everything is going smoothly. Those wretched, poor excuse for humans, were so easy to manipulate. They obeyed me well, I suppose. They did good to lead you to the edge that made you, oh so deliciously, unstable...pity you had enough of a will left to refrain from feeding on their corpses. You would have faced your master _much_ better if you did."

It was the voice of a man, a very sophisticated one at that, "Your powers, they lay dormant but they're beginning to wake up...oh yes...beginning to wake up...when your master helps you..."

Another chuckle and the smile widened more, "Yes...until your master 'helps' you...I'll be waiting..."

_-l-_

_Chapter Four: One after another_

_-l-_

...um...well...haaaa...it got (a little?) graphical in this chapter. Since I did this, I have to give the rating for my story a step up because of the violence. Gotta obey the rules and all. Also, I may be kind of cutting it close again as well in the next chapter for a...few things...heh. It depends on just how far I'll go, so we'll see. There was an actual Alucard and Seras interaction rather than a short convo over their link in here. More to come, I assure you.

Ugh...I'm going so damn slow in moving my story along...I'm probably starting to bore you guys, especially with my long winded things at the end.

In any case, I'm back at home. I would have gotten this chapter out sooner, but I'm pretty lazy. Which reminds me; I need to do some serious cramming on reading now that I'm finished with this chapter since I have a book report that's due VERY soon.

Okay, for questions and stuffz:

To Samantha-san: well, that last scene break should answer your question, heh.

To Slaymyheart-san: I actually did need to edit several things when I read my chapter over a couple times. Rank changes needed to be made, a few words out of place...the works, but nothing major.

Some insignificant and irrelevant thing I forgot to mention last time for you. The name you sign at the end of your review is my nickname XD

To Naikoru-san: you got it, lol.

Review please! Thank you very much. And thanks for all the reviews so far! I know it's a long journey to sit so long through this stupid thing, so thank you very, very much!


	5. Chapter Five: heikler Punkt

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: dun own _Hellsing_. Dun own future things going to be used in teh future...pretty much dun own a thing. Teh disclaimer is done. Go read now (not like you aren't already, right?)

_-l-_

_Chapter Five: heikler Punkt_

_-l-_

The heavens that were veiled over with twilight now had been overcome by profound and heavy dark clouds precariously saturated with rain. Even though there was no flash at the moment, in the distance there resounded the roll of thunder and a charge in the air assured one that a considerable storm was brewing. It was calm earlier; a normal quiet night for the while.

Walter opened a large black umbrella over himself and Integra just as the clouds opened up and allowed what they brought with them to pour on out freely in the Hellsing manor and their part of London, lightning also making itself present. The head of the organization had come outside herself, a cigar in between her lips and arms crossed over her chest, looking passively at everything getting drenched. She had been standing on the steps to the entry way of her building for quite some time, ever since her retainer relayed the news on the night's mission and status.

All of the missing people were found; about six of them, half of them adults and a few of the elderly and one five-year-old, were alive and well. They had no recollection of what happened or how and when they got there, seeming to appear as if they woke up from a dream. As for the others, whatever that was left of their bodies were being recovered and taken to be analyzed for an autopsy. Their corpses were centered in one area of the main asylum, so the floor seemed like a sea of blood with appendages, organs and body parts decorating the area.

Integra clenched the cigar a little, fitting her teeth over the folded brown leaves as the ashes fell from the burning tip. Her gloved finger tapped her arm and Walter could only bow his head and close his eyes.

Out of the twenty Hellsing soldiers that were dispatched, only six would be returning tonight to their families. The clean-up crew also had the additional job to bring back what they can of the once living and the possible potential men to the organization. But from the recent unfortunate events, they will never know what the soldiers may have truly become.

At first, Walter had been awfully reluctant to tell his mistress, giving only certain key points and hesitating when it came to the units' commanding officer, Seras, and also attempted to cover over that hesitation calmly like nothing was wrong. The scarce report he had gotten from the remaining soldiers had shocked him beyond disbelief at the turn for the worst. As much as he tried, he knew all too well that Integra was sharper than anyone he had come to know aside from Alucard, and she would immediately catch on to what he was doing.

She did. And she was not happy.

Integra tightened the jaw bones in her face, feeling the muscles tense, her voice flat as a bolt of lightning crawled along the bottom of the clouds, "Alucard...you won't bring her to me yet, will you..."

-l-

_**...Seras...little Seras...**_

_Eh? Who's there...?_

_**It's me, little Seras...you should know me. Only you would. No one else does. No one knows anything about me.**_

_I...I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are..._

**_Sure you do. Deep down inside, you know _exactly_ who I am. Now...don't you want to come with me? We can play together, you and I..._**

_Play...? But...but my Mom and Dad said not to go with strangers..._

_**Ha ha ha...! Childish! How childish of you! So utterly and absolutely childish! You amaze me, little Seras. Heh...I didn't mean by it...much...now, come with me, hm? I promise not to hurt you. I only want to show you things you've never seen or experienced before. Things you will surely love, I assure you...**_

_Wait a minute...you sound kind of familiar..._

_**Oh? Are you remembering now? Do you know who I am?**_

_I'm not too sure...I can't...I don't remember too well..._

_**That's because your master doesn't want you to remember. He's trying to get between us when all I want to do is to be one with you.**_

_...Master?_

_**But, enough of that, little Seras. Come with. Now. Don't you want to see what I want to show you, mm?**_

_...what you want to...no...no...no! No, this is wrong! I just know it is! This doesn't feel right! _You_ don't seem right! Not right at all...!_

**_Can you be so sure about that, little Seras? Can you? You seem just fine not too long ago...heh...you were even enjoying yourself...thoroughly...too bad your _master_ had to butt his way into our fun though. _**

_Ma--...Master? Stop talking about Master that way and like you know him or something when you don't! You don't know him like I do!_

**_On the contrary, little Seras, I _do_, in fact, know him quite well. Just as well as you do, might I add. _**

_You're lying! Y...you've gotta be!_

_**Hah! Now you know very well that I am not lying, you impudent girl. And you don't have to answer my questions, nor do I even have to ask for your appreciation to me taking over because I know you felt a deep pleasure and ecstasy of killing those soldiers.**_

_**Ah ha...I struck a cord, didn't I? Well, it would be an insult if I didn't...you know, no matter how much you try to push me away...no matter how much you try to deny my existence...no matter how you don't acknowledge me...no matter how much you try to fight me...no matter who or what may try to help and assist you...you can never be rid of me...**_

_...n-no...not again...!_

_**For you see, little Seras Victoria...**_

_NO!!_

**I. AM. YOU.**

-l-

Seras bolted up with a cry erupting from her mouth. She tightly gripped the side with one hand colored black that was straightly bordered around her and the other clutched at the crimson silk cushions beneath her. Her chest was heaving in and out harshly, as if trying to take in as much oxygen as possible, only for it to get rejected out in her frantic state and nerves that were sparking wildly from her dream.

She put a hand to her head, scrapping them slightly through the dandelion strands. Her red orbs widened suddenly as she caught onto her palm and fingers, feeling another vocal outburst building up behind a lump that formed in her throat.

There were more dark spots on her glove than the usual dull brown material of a clean wear. It was still sticky and slick but had lost its heat for quite some time. The scent, however, the scent trashed all thoughts of denial and possibilities of what the substance on her hands would be. Blood does not lie.

Everything hit her then like tons and tons of bricks. All the memories: the people, the stalking, the slaying...the thrill...all came to Seras at once without mercy.

She would continue to stare for some long moments. A boom of thunder vibrating a little through the stone walls could be heard, and then it faded off slowly, rain coming down harder outside. An instant sting came to her eyes right then and her vision became blurred, a small noise escaping her mouth, before it was followed by a high and shaky laugh. Her hands flew to her face, grabbing onto the skin and the strands of bloody-tainted hair, pulling at them as her mind speedily took off, trembling while the memories playing over and over again.

"I'm...I'm going insane..." Seras hiccupped, blood tears dripping down freely, "H-heh...I-I'm finally loosing it...oh, God, I'm insane...!"

**_-...that's right, little Seras...-_** a voice deep inside her echoed with laughter.

She gasped, her eyes becoming wider and she froze, "Oh, no..."

**_-...oh, yes, little Seras...you see...I'm getting tired of waiting, so I thought I'd just come on out...- _**it sounded to be sneering as it continued, **_-...I'm not you're average, harmless voice in the head. Oh, no, that one I've dealt with long ago. By the way, I'm going to find you completely soon. It's just a matter of time. It's so confining to be locked up to this place, don't you think?- _**

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Seras clenched her hair viciously, "I don't know who or what the hell you are! Get out of my head!!"

There suddenly came a large throb of pain that couldn't be ignored from her arms and made the draculina lean forward with a small scream. She was aware now, feeling the gapping holes from Alucard shooting her with blessed regular bullets, were still trying to mend itself within the limbs in the body's attempting to heal. Both the entry and exit wounds had already closed up.

There came a deep voice nearby in the dark room, "Really, Police girl...even I don't talk to myself, and I'm the crazy one of the lot."

Alucard had his feet calmly propped up on the round wooden table as he sat slack in his seat against the chair, fingers folded together over his lap. His hat and glasses were again absent, but a smaller version of his smirk had taken place on his face. Two candles were alit on the table along with a wine glass and a dark green bottle beside each other.

Seras blinked at him a few times, "Master...?"

She then gulped. That style and arrangement of furniture and the color of the cloth laid on the table didn't look recognizable like her own in her room, along with the impending closing feeling she had begun to notice now. Her eyes then trailed down from focusing on the Nosferatu to the dark cold stoned floor and finally to what comfort she had lied in and stared.

This was Alucard's room.

'_Never mind that! I'm in _his_ coffin!'_ Seras screamed in her head, starting to panic a little and hurried tried very hard to recall just what happened that could lead to what was going on, but then winced from having her brain suddenly work overtime.

"Awfully noisy tonight, aren't you?" Alucard quipped up then, arching a brow at her, "After so long, you still broadcast your thoughts freely and annoyingly loud with no shame."

Seras blinked and then glowered a little at him, going to say something when her master cut her off with a firm tone, "Keep still, Police girl. That includes being quiet. Moving around is not going to help you heal any faster."

He then tilted his head a bit to one side, studying her, his lips pulling back leisurely to a half grin, saying carelessly, "Tried to take me on, hm? Did you honestly think you could win against me?"

His fledgling's mouth hung ajar at that, and before long, that, too, came back and played into her mind's eye. Seras bit down on her lip a little with a fang and glanced away in guilt. She bowing her head and allowed her dirty bangs to cover one of her eyes as she closed her hands slowly into fists, ignoring the pulse of pain still running up and down in her arms.

"Police girl, you're master is asking an answer of you." Alucard's voice was suddenly so very close now, and she could feel a moving air tickle her ear, "It would be wise to answer him instead of just sitting there."

Seras couldn't help but shiver from the tingle that jumped down her spine and also set into her stomach. She thought the elder vampire was using his powers to create something that would make her react in such a way, but her sharpened physical senses told her much differently and so Seras slowly turned her head a little back to him.

Her breath caught when she saw Alucard's face just a small number of inches from her own, his scarlet jeweled orbs bore directly into hers with ease. He was beside the coffin that was on the floor, down on one knee and an arm on the other knee to support his upper body while he leaned forward towards Seras. The male vampire really was beside her.

Alucard's eyes seemed to be glowing faintly, his deep voice toying lightly as he said his words, "Well, Police girl...? Did you think you could stand a chance against me with the way you are now?" He lifted a hand and barely brushed upon the lining of her delicate jaw with a gloved finger as he continued, "Weak and so torn between something you can never go back on, and the present which will continue to be the future?"

Seras managed a slight shudder, but only slight, afraid to move any more than that. Her master had been very intimidating and would suddenly change behavior quicker than a drop of a hat, so she was left confused on just what to do, "...a...ah..."

"That's not an answer," Alucard grasped her chin finally and pulled her a little closer to him, his voice lowering itself to a soft yet a very smooth, haunting tone, "You must answer me. Truthfully now..."

Before the female could even register just what he was saying, she could feel his same, too real of a breath flowing over the flesh of her neck. It was warm, oddly enough, and that sent sparks to unwillingly be set off in her body, rolling up and over in her stomach. Seras closed her eyes then, unconsciously tilting her head to one side and exposed more of her skin, trembling almost as if in anticipation.

"...no...my Master...I don't stand...a chance against you..." She managed to utter out at last, "...I don't...want to fight you...not ever...my...Master..."

Alucard had paused some time now, a tiny move would break the gap between him and her neck, or his sharp fangs for that matter, and his wide, ecstatic smirk made its appearance. He pulled away momentarily, chuckling when he heard his fledgling whimper softly as he came about behind her on both knees. His strong hands rested on Seras' shoulders, whispering in her ear again, "How easy you can be, Police girl..."

He traced his long slender fingers down from her shoulders and over her arms very slowly, enjoying the close-up view of this bloody little draculina, the scent of her kills of the night, and even more so when he felt her bodily tremors deliciously increase. Alucard's hands then came back up and they sensuously slid all the way from her back to her front just below her breasts, one settling on her rib cage and the other over her stomach but both started to rub just a little, yet kept to their spots and not going anywhere else.

Alucard saw no need to use his powers to influence on her. She seemed to be falling just fine without it, "You're trembling, my fledgling..."

Seras arched her back a bit against his chest all the while Alucard had his hands roaming over her. She had a hard time finding her voice, but she had a brief lapse from her hazy mind and physical responses, "...M...Master...what...what are you doing...?"

"That other thing in your mind...that other being or personality that you have some how complexly created in your useless struggle between what you are and your humanity...it does not belong there. You cause enough trouble on your own. I don't need another one of you making more problems."

"...another personality?" Seras breathed, starting to come about, but his wandering fingers kept her distracted as they crept over her abdominal area.

"You wanted my help, Police girl," Alucard's grin completely spread over his face and a light set into his eyes when his ears picked up the distinct whimper from the draculina in his arms, "since you've obviously recognized that you are still very much weak. No matter...I'll see to it that you're stronger. You know I won't tolerate a pathetic vampire, even if she is of mine."

**_-Don't listen to him, little Seras.- _**The voice boomed into her mind, solid instead of it's usual echo and sounding much stronger,**_ -He can't help you. No one can. Only I can give you what you really want. You don't need him, and you don't need anyone. Once you and I join, you'll know what real freedom is!-_**

Seras tilted her head back on his shoulder, slitting her crimson eyes open to look at him, the voice not reaching her at all, "...Master...why did you...why did you really turn me...? What am I to you...really...?"

**_-Ignore me not, little Seras. I know what's best for you. You will listen to me, even if I have to hurt you in the process! You will thank me later, now listen to me! You will come back to your senses and challenge your master again! Although this time, you let _me _take over!!- _**

The Nosferatu didn't pay her questions any attention, his right hand suddenly taking a hold of her hair and yanked it backwards forcefully, but even then that wasn't enough to shake Seras from her stupor. His teeth grazing over her throat, not missing a beat, despite how he was totally aware of what was going on inside Seras, and continuing with what he will, "It's a pity that you can't keep it as my Master would not stand for it. But you were absolutely wonderful, basking in your hunt...hmph...on the other hand, I'll admit that the personality doesn't suit you at all."

Alucard leaned forward slightly, pressing himself against her, his free hand unbuttoning his collar a bit before directing her head to turn sideways to him. His hands returned to her injured arms and squeezed rather hard, jarring Seras out of the trance with the sharp agony, eyes bore deeply into hers, "The only way to be rid of that being in you is no longer in your hands. You've let it carelessly grow too large for it to be your decision. You must drink from me. My blood will settle this once and for all."

**_-NO! Seras, don't listen!- _**The voice started to sound as if it were panicking now, starting to move around and try to lock onto the real Seras and overcome her will, **_-I'll kill you if you don't comply! I will—I mean, WE'LL be free!!!- _**

"Your dreams won't be disturbing me or yourself anymore. You won't have this problem of loosing yourself ever again. You will be you." Alucard continued before presenting his own neck to her, baring it almost proudly, "Decide of your own will. Decide for yourself what your destiny should be, Seras Victoria! Now choose!"

Seras stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. Everything that he said to her didn't make much sense to her at all right now. She was half-tuned to the other inside her head and the threat, while also trying to catch what her master was explaining. When he mentioned her real name, she snapped out of the teetering balance and entirely focused on Alucard.

The young woman gulped, her gaze falling onto his neck. She could feel her set of fangs grow behind her lips and the hunger she tried to suppress had come back in full at his offer. Seras also considered her options at the same time. She was afraid of something, of not having Alucard as her master anymore. Why that made her scared, she didn't really know. Yet she wanted this foreign thing that developed gone for good, too.

Alucard laughed quietly, running a hand down her hair, neck still stretched out as he thought to himself, _'...you're so naïve, Police girl...so young...but this isn't the end. Even if you walk of your free will on your own, you won't escape me so easily...you will choose to accept what I'm giving you...' _

**_-Seras, you stupid, worthless bitch...heh...- _**The voice suddenly laughed loudly and hysterically, now turning into a mocker, **_-...you won't do it. You're too damn weak to do it! I know you'll choose me! You wouldn't dare do anything on your own! You're just a coward. You don't have the guts!!- _**

That was all Seras needed. She looked up at him, her master, a true Nosferatu, Alucard. Determination and the bright light of her soul and the authentic Seras shined back that was practically bursting in her eyes, threading her fingers immediately with his hands. No more second, third, fourth, or any later thoughts. She put her foot down and won't turn back now.

"Yes, my Master...Alucard. I, Seras Victoria, accept."

_-l-_

_Chapter Five: Tender point_

_-l- _

Hm...-scratches head-...I think this chapter turned out a bit strange...maybe it got you readers confused even...or you may have not liked the turn of events. Major centering of Seras and Alucard in here, and I'm pondering on what things I need to edit in here (or just the whole chapter entirely).

I'm some late in updating methinks. I would have gotten this chapter out a day or two sooner, but that stupid big earthquake recently in my state had me doing a ton of cleaning up to do in my house. Fortunately my computer didn't fall -pets computer- although I can't say the same for my parents' TV in their room. Now I must share the living room tube most of the time again...oh well. I'm happy about the comp so I shouldn't be such a brat. Hehehee!

Can I sleep now?? It's awfully late...-takes a look at the review page-...oh. Guess not.

Stufferz:

To Hoshi-san: it feels like I'm calling out to myself or something...in any case, unfortunately you didn't have your answer in this chapter XD so sorry! Hopefully I'll get around to it in the next chapter.

To SacredYoukai-san: I've thought about the lemon thing, I'll admit, but then it didn't turn out to be so. And it's way too early for something like that to happen I think. Plus, I'm really lazy, so I've probably mentioned before. It didn't turn out to be graphical in here though...at least I don't think so O.o;

Don't feel inadequate. _I_ should be because I only have one fic and you have fourteen with four Hellsing ones to boot!

To EliteVegito-san: don't worry. People got their own lives and the likes. As for the sick parts, I can actually get pretty sick if I'd want, but I probably won't pull it off so well to make it even remotely coherent.

To StaySee-san: interesting name you have...lol, sorry, I just wanted to say that. The evil manipulator guy is currently stuck in the elevator and won't be getting to studio H for a while. In the mean time, I guess this (filler?) chapter should tie you guys over a little.

Thank you for all your reviews! Eight pages of story content...coulda sworn this chapter would be short...your butts are probably sore, yeah? Anyways, read again and I'll see you guys next time!


	6. Chapter Six: die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hellsing_. I don't own much of nothing. So please don't sue me. I don't have much more than a penny. This story is about all I have to give. So please lemme live! (yeah. My rhyming sucks).

_-l-_

_Chapter Six: die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_

_-l- _

"Damn it, Seras! Just what the hell came over you?! What were you thinking!?" Integra shouted, each word punctuated with anger and precision as she slammed both hands down on her desk, "I put those soldiers under your command for you to do a simple investigation mission, not to murder them!"

The room vibrated from her strong and powerful voice. Walter, who was standing by next to his mistress, wouldn't let it show but inwardly he cringed. He knew all too well when the head of the Hellsing Organization was truly furious. It was a rare thing for Integra to get to that level, but this time it's gone beyond what he's seen before and he knew why. Integra had come to genuinely trust in the draculina, in spite of what she really was, viewed Seras as a potential good friend, and not just a loyal member of the proud Hellsing family and what they stood for.

"Those soldiers were new recruits at that and you cut them before we could see what they could have been!" Integra growled, gritting her teeth as she hissed through them, "You're fling with whatever thrill that came up suddenly has caused more trouble than I'll ever need. I have a feeling that secretly you that longed to kill and indulge in deaths. You are Alucard's fledgling after all, so of course you'd take after him. Isn't that right, Seras?"

"No, Sir, that's not tr-" The young draculina began, her voice just slightly frantic but was immediately cut off.

"You will not interrupt me when I am talking!" The head of the Hellsing Organization bit back, her eyes narrowing, "You have done this and by your own hands, rendering you being at fault! You lost control of yourself, so there is no one else to blame but you. I had considered overlooking your condition, thinking it would be temporarily brief and would not get in the line of work, but I see I was wrong."

Seras immediately fell silent, having an impulse to lower her head and train her eyes to the floor, but in the past when she entered the Organization, she had been scolded to stop that quickly else she would show weakness and submission. She stowed the downed feelings and kept her focus, but clenched her fists.

It wasn't just guilt that was weighing more heavily now, but contempt was creeping in. Integra was a strong woman indeed, but sometimes she can seem a bit too hard, so Seras viewed in her own eyes. Her words were hitting home and Seras, as much as she knew she shouldn't, could feel herself tighten as she had begun to get on the defense. She hadn't been spared in the police force on this sort of thing, yet this time around, it was getting to a point; a point where Seras was starting to draw the line.

Her lips suddenly gave a tug at the corners on one side and they pulled back some ways; a grin beginning to be born and her eyes narrowed, but just slightly; barely noticeable. Seras' muscles also began to relax and her fingers unwound from the fist. These mixed feelings didn't really give her any reason to pay much attention to them or to sort out much truthful reason, but she felt oddly amused by them in a strange way.

"To add, you again failed to report to me, again, when I specifically told you that there will be no exceptions! Alucard may be your master, but you answer to me just the same as he does and everyone else who works for Hellsing." Integra continued, lowering her voice a little in volume but not in harshness as her steel blue eyes took a long hard look at the other female in the office, "And on top of that, you became a full vampire without my knowing..."

Seras had indeed changed. Her soft colored dandelion hair was now a very light tint that almost looked like the platinum blonde which Integra possessed, only more pale and towards the whiter side with two considerable streaks of dim red strands on both sides of her head. The Hellsing uniform she wore changed to a deep maroon color and her vibrant blue eyes were now back instead of the crimson that she acquired when the Police girl was turned.

Sir Integra blinked then, realizing the draculina's expression of a sneer and she glared coldly, raising her voice again, her rage building, "Wipe that smirk off your face!"

Seras started, clearly not expecting that to come out and her lips fell in a small form of shock and her eyes widened slightly. She then furrowed her brows in confusion as she thought, _'...I was smirking at Sir Integra? Why would I do that...?' _

"That's it, Seras! I don't know what's really wrong with you, but your display of disrespect right now and your current behavior is unacceptable! I gave you more than a fair amount of chances to correct this yourself, but it was futile in the end."

The young vampiress had to glance down at that with a slight wince. Walter reflected her action with one of his own grimaces, only it wasn't so obvious. Integra was truly outraged.

Integra gave a frustrated and heavy sigh, standing back up and straightened her posture, one hand on the table and the other at her side to clench out of view, voice becoming calm yet firm, "For your actions, Seras Victoria, I hereby relieve you of command and sentence you to spend as many hours as it takes in the Hellsing's psychiatric therapy to get over this problem."

Seras stared wide eyed at her, "What...?"

Walter watched quietly, but he felt his feelings stir inside; ones of a fatherly compassion. This was bound to happen if Seras couldn't do this by herself and quickly, that much was obvious. Yet he kept his thoughts to himself.

"You're also released from any other missions. I won't stand for an unstable soldier in my Organization that will jeopardize our cause. The investigation this night, even if it's unaccomplished, you are not to go with the next units I will be sending out to finish. I will put you on inactive duty with pay. Is that clear, Seras Victoria?"

"But, Sir, you don't understand! I-I'm fine now, really! Now that I'm a full vampire, I don't have that other personality anymore, so I-!"

"_I said_" Integra cut her short then, her voice hardened just a little with the emphasis, "...is that clear, Seras Victoria?"

Seras' breath hitched slightly and her foot took a small step forward, "Sir Integra, please!"

"Is that clear, Seras Victoria?!"

The once former fledgling winced, putting her hand down that had came up a little with her movement and desperation, to her side and closed it into a fist. Her jaw became tight with anger and disbelief, and it showed itself to etch deep within her blue eyes. She then spoke up in response after Integra's voice had finished reverberating off the walls, her voice tight and a little hitched, "Yes, sir...Sir Integra...I understand..."

A crash of thunder rolled over the drenched Hellsing manor above after a bright successful flash that illuminated the figure of the mature, tall and powerful Integra. The pouring rain had stopped momentarily ever since Seras had entered the office but now the clouds opened up and let everything it had fall down hard.

"Then you are dismissed, Seras Victoria."

Integra raised a brow when Seras didn't move from her position and they both continued to stare each other down. There was something in the draculina's eye that made her muscles tense in a strangely familiar way that not only intimidated her, but also provoked Integra at the same time. She had felt this way before and she shouted without another thought, "Dismissed, Seras Victoria!"

Seras snapped out of the stare, blinking again in shock but quickly saluted then and pivoted on her heel, making her way in a straight line to the door and went out, not bothering to glance back.

Integra balled her hands tightly together, her eyes closed as the rage burning inside of her was slowly coming to a boil, "Alucard!!!"

"My, my, master, you seem awfully irritated tonight." The smooth sultry deep tone flowed out as the vampire in red stepped out from the wall. He had his usual grin, but it seemed more of a mockery and in a satisfied sense; very much differently than any of what Walter or Integra had seen before in all their years of knowing Alucard, "I wonder what could be the problem? I was enjoying the wonderful sensations of being bitten after such a long, long time."

"I don't want to hear about your disgustingly erotic-like incident with Seras. I'd much rather like to shoot your head off with maximum blessed bullets. What's the problem? You know damn well just what the problem is!" Now Integra knew what that look in Seras' eyes were. They looked the same as Alucard and that did not sit well with her at all, "You knew all along how bad Seras was and yet you held that information back! Not only do I have fourteen dead soldiers and fourteen different families to deal with, but now I have practically another _you_ annoying me!"

Alucard arched a brow slowly at her, the smirk disappearing, "Another me?"

"Don't play dumb. You told me once that on some occasions, when a vampire is fairly new have the tendency to take on some traits, memories, or both of the ones they bite because of their inexperience. In Seras' case, she's just like you. She's not afraid of anything, or is starting to show signs of that as she's beginning to disrespect me. Her body languages are saying that loud and clear, especially her eyes and her aggression sky rocketed!" Integra narrowed her eyes, "Care to tell me just why you took such a drastic measure as to have Seras become a full vampire?"

"Hmph..." He walked closer to the desk, a serious look setting in as he looked at her with complete attention in his red eyes. Alucard knew when his master meant real business, "Alright, then, master, I will tell you everything so that you will understand. To start, you already know that the Police girl was in her transition. There have been considerable interruptions between my link with her, and from what I know about transitions this is unusual. I took a look into her mind when I was able and saw that there had been a radical change in her mind setting."

Integra raised a brow, sitting back down in her seat and put her hands together on top of her desk, listening intently. It was a rare thing for the No Life King to become like this, "Mind setting?"

"Each person, whether monster or human, has a mind setting that reflects what they're every desire is, whether it's hidden or not, thoughts, emotions, fears, memories, experiences...everything of what truly makes them who they are. The brain is a peculiar tool and always tries to make logical sense of all that mess and sorts each and every one of them into representational symbols from animals to colors into a single scene, depending on an unconscious preference of that person. For instance, one may have a mind setting with a lake which can either mean calmness, transcendent, clarity, depth, or the lack of keeping a solid ground or form."

Alucard gave a pause, as if to breathe before continuing, "For the Police girl, she had a simple mind setting with some complexity, but colored a bit wildly to represent her instability and suppressed memories as well as other things that any normal human would have. Since recently, her behavior had dramatically changed, as it can be obviously seen. Inside, her mind setting had suddenly become dark, darker than the night, and a barrier had been placed between me and the Police girl. That's when I felt it; a strong, formidable and odd presence just beyond that barrier."

"Were you able to see what that presence was?" Integra inquired.

"No, but there was enough evidence for me to know that another personality had established itself."

The faithful Hellsing retainer lifted his head and blinked, "Miss Victoria has another personality?"

Alucard glanced at him, "It's not fully developed, but it has grown rapidly for it to be a threat." Then he looked back at Integra with a slight snicker, "So is the impression I am getting."

Integra ignored the look, reaching for her box of cigars, "Has anything been done about it?"

"The Police girl is aware of it at some level. She's formed a complicated labyrinth as a form of defense and it would shift every so moments while continuing to hide from the being, not wanting to face it like the reality of what she is now. The Police girl refuses to confront almost anything, and I've grown tired of it. With her weakness and the accelerating progress of the personality proved too much and so I intervened."

"In other words, you persuaded Seras to drink your blood." She put the cigar in her mouth and lighted it by herself, waving Walter off from doing it for her.

Alucard's lips widened a little more, "Of course. My blood should be more than able to dispose of the problem."

Integra gave a long sigh to exhale the smoke, "Why does that not make me feel better..." Her steel blue eyes met the Nosferatus' gaze, her expression passive as she studied him for some moments, "Is that everything?"

"Indeed it is, my master. I've told you all that I knew so far."

"You better be right, Alucard. Seras is now a full vampire and doesn't have much a tie with you anymore as a fledgling to a master, so assurance of her loyalty to Hellsing is questionable. Her new behavior, which was obviously inherited from you, says quite a lot about it and poses as another problem." Integra tapped a finger on the desk, "You said your blood 'should' take care of this, and that seems like there's a flaw with a possibility that Seras could still have that personality."

Alucard scoffed aloud, yet said nothing as the woman sustained what she had to say, "For now, you will proceed with missions normally again. I'll have Walter watch Seras this time. I can't afford to spare you further now that Freak activities are picking back up."

Walter turned his head slightly in her direction and bowed his upper torso a little to acknowledge her order.

"And, Alucard," Integra began again, seeing the familiar glint of glee beginning to seep back into the vampire's eyes and the whiteness of his teeth, "Seras has proven herself to be worthy as an Organization member and is a great asset against those that threaten lives, this country, the queen, and God. I'm willing to allow a little more time to be made for her, but if no good comes out of it or it gets worse, I will have your head for this. And I don't care if you can regenerate it back. Not only will I do that, but I'll also seal you away and I will put a stop to Seras."

Alucard bristled just slightly, but barely let it show yet his eyes became hard, darkening over as he figured out what Integra was really saying to him. He knew loud and clear and more than ever that she was dead serious. A sudden strange weight and feeling made a slow appearance on his chest then.

The woman let out a long sigh but it sounded like hissing through her teeth, speaking around the cigar as she closed her blue steel eyes and sounded almost distant, "Even if it means hunting her down..."

A crash of thunder resounded over head, making it seem like the manor was shaking with the power of resonance and one of nature's undeniable forces that added to the growing tension to all those that knew just what was really going on. The sky lit up in a small series of random flashes and the rain continued to fall, soaking the grounds into a wet mud hole.

Integra opened her eyes at the tall Nosferatu, "As much as Seras would probably need your guidance more than ever, Alucard, you will have to refrain yourself from encountering her so much. You've done enough now I will step in."

-l-

The light haired and blue eyed Seras Victoria sighed out loud as she sat down heavily with a flop on the cherry wood long bench. It shifted just slightly under the sudden weight and made a tap against the cold marble floor, causing an echo to flutter into the extensive spaciousness of the special structure she was in, and this special structure was a church.

Candles were alit all around with a looming chandelier that also held little flames on its level to illuminate. Portraits and oil paintings of saints and angels, scenes from the bible and of people in prayer or looking above hung about the stone pillars that supported the ceiling. The ceiling had its whole surface covered with depictions of heaven, the clouds in beige and cream soft colors in a still floating with angels and birds weaving in and in flight. There were three tall stained glass windows at the head of the church where the altar was set and one to the right was of the Virgin Mary and the one to the left, her husband Joseph, and the middle was of their son, Jesus. A cross of silver rose up between the altar and the windows and it seemed to glow in the soft lighting.

Seras just passively looked at everything with a neutral, almost tiresome look on her face. Her mind was on other things then.

It's been about almost two weeks now since she's been put into inactive mode, and since then it seemed like she was truly all alone. She never saw her units, any units, and despite the large number of living bodies, none of the Hellsing soldiers. Seras practically saw no one, even though she was kept to the manor as she was instructed. The only social interaction she had was a worried Walter who visits and checks on her when he can and to bring her food, which she had no trouble partaking in now, and her therapist. Alucard had seemingly ceased to exist from her life. There was no hide nor hair or a sliver of his dark powers of him.

'_...well...it's not like I was trained to sharpen these vampire skills to find him. He didn't even bother to take any time out much for me anyway, so why should he bother with me now?'_ Seras scoffed as she thought to herself a little bitterly, _'Typical No Life King.' _

Her sleeping patterns have returned to normal and she no longer had the other voice taunting her. There was nothing except the quietness of her thoughts and feelings and no one else's. It seemed everything was just like it was before with no trace or scar, and her psychiatric therapist helped with that.

The therapist was kind, open, and friendly but firm as well. He made that very clear the first day with an air about him that one would eventually give in. His name was William Barnet. The man was a slightly aged person going into the middle years of fifty, a bit stout with a bald spot atop his head and white whisker of a moustache to match what hair he had left. Seras quickly felt close to him since he reminded her very much of Peter Fergusson, her former commander and one whom she highly respects still.

Their session together was to spend about two hours every other day late in the evening. At first, Seras would have some outbursts and then episodes of silence, despite her inner feelings of reminiscent, because there were still many ends left open in her mind even though it was just Seras now and that also Alucard's persona had indeed been taken into her from his blood. Things eventually smoothed out into the third day and progress was being made, even it is a little as she still refused to talk about the important things like her past and current feelings or those dark dreams and the menacing voice that plagued her not too long ago.

Seras sighed softly and leaned her head back, closing her eyes with her hands laying slack in her lap, _'...I'll have to talk about it eventually though if I'm to go back to work...I _need_ to work...I just need to get back...I hate just sitting around and doing nothing. I'm tired of it. It's boring.' _

Today, Barnet suddenly made a decision out of the blue that they should go out of the Hellsing manor and get a change of scenery, despite Integra's severe opposition, but she eventually gave in after some persuasion from the therapist and a certain agreement. Seras didn't know anything other than that Barnet had a hard time convincing the head-strong woman due to the shouting Seras could hear with her keen hearing and that was all.

The draculina had an inkling feeling though that the reason why Barnet chose a church was for her to lightly regress back in her mind to where her current problems started with her new life as this was a similar setting to the Cheddar incident. He probably wanted her to regain what thoughts she was thinking about, emotions, everything and anything that happened that night and to sort through them.

'_...speaking of Dr. Barnet, where could he be, I wonder?' _Seras thought to herself.

Not really catching herself, her mind suddenly shifted slowly and her body became relaxed as she slipped into a reverie. It drifted back to that one certain stormy night where she most certainly won't forget. Her hazy mind began to recall the sensations she felt, the silken gloved hands sliding over her frame, caressing so tenderly yet intense and demanding for obedience at the same time, a haunting, deep voice whispering to her...but nothing could amount to the overwhelming experience when Seras had taken that dramatic action of biting through flesh, and then sharing in the unworldly delight of fresh blood uninhibited by time or cold.

Her spine made a slight arch with her mouth slightly a gaped; her fangs beginning to grow as the feeling of hunger began to set in, remembering the extreme desire to eat after depriving herself for so long. The ball of excite began to form at the pit of her stomach again, almost re-living that time.

Seras blue eyes suddenly snapped open and she bolted to a stand on her feet in a flash. Now she felt cold; alarmingly cold. The hairs at the back of her neck began to bristle and a shiver ran down her back and spread throughout her body, causing her to tremble and her muscles tense up.

Something was wrong. She hadn't felt like this for such a long time, but it was always the same when it was about to happen. Only this time...this time it was stronger, more fearful than ever. Her former master wasn't there with her. No one was there who can help her. All of Alucard's behavior seemed to have disappeared on her now just what it would really count.

The large white ivory doors of the church creaked disturbingly slow as they swung open behind her, the echo of the noise sounding like cackling demons of doom in her mind. A rumble of another distant storm made itself known. There was a flash of lightning that highlighted a giant silhouette, creating a shadow and two glints of silver that Seras knew all too well, making her breath catch in her throat and a faint cry escape from her mouth.

"Well, well, well...what do we hae 'ere, I wond'r...a young wee lass, ye be..."

_-l-_

_Chapter Six: The calm before the storm_

_-l-_

zOMG! Like, noooo way. I'm actually done with this chapter! And after so long, too...like...uh...it's just only...you know..._waaaaay_ over due...crap...although I'm finally starting to get my story into gear! Now it's up the hill we go!

Anyways, not much of an excuse of my being late. I just got side tracked, and I get side tracked a lot and very easily. For one, an MMORPG called Maple Story had a Halloween event going on and I spent many hours on it, so that distracted me. Then came preparing my Halloween costume and I was Alucard (of course most people thought I was Carman Sandiego and one guessed I was a Spanish Inquisition). Gosh darnit was it hot in that getup...and then came some chores and house hold care taking to do. And then recently it's a Thanksgiving event on Maple, so that pushed this chapter back one more day.

Uh...moving on:

To SacredYoukai-san: I was trying for the reader to some how dislike the voice and I found it a little difficult for some reason, but your comment made me feel better. Thankies.

To Baku-san: did this chapter help? It gave a more fuller clarity on Seras' head case. Well...not really a head case. Just a problem I suppose.

To Emerald-san: yesh. Voices in head can be mean. You should listen to them sometimes, lol.

To EliteVegito-san: I have been writing before, actually. I still remember how to access my old account, but there's not much sense to go into it since I won't update any of my stories in there or do anything with it. But I had about maybe over 3 years of a hiatus, so I'm not sure if I'd be a better writer or not if I hadn't stopped.

Urggg...butt and back hurts...butt and back hurts lots and I'm achy from sitting down so long. Now I can get to sleep since I finished this. Story-content wise is almost nine pages (not that anyone cares what exactly the page numbers are, right? Lol)...again? I think it was again. Can't remember too well.

Thanks for all your reviews!! I really appreciate it and you guys actually help me out with making my story better. And despite how it's been a bit of a while, I haven't forgotten any of you for a single day.

Review please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven: im Schlachtgetümmel

Schraubenförmig

Okay, just as a small reminder. My German chapter title translations are told at the end of the chapter itself. This concept applies the same to my story title: it won't be translated until the end of the story.

Disclaimer: dun own _Hellsing_. Dun own the future stuffs I'll use further down. Blah blah blaaaaaah...blah blah.

_-l-_

_Chapter Seven: im Schlachtgetümmel_

_-l-_

"Well, well, well...what do we hae 'ere, I wond'r...a wee young lass ye be..."

Seras' voice squeaked out into a tiny cry of fear as she turned her head around in a shaky and jerky movement, her body numb.

The white circle of glasses gleamed and that wide crescent moon of a smile stuck out horribly against the tall and foreboding silhouette at her with flashes of lightning making it ever more threatening. Sounds of footsteps echoed into the church as it came closer, taking they're sweet time. Soon the light of the candles within the building revealed the detail of messy and short tussled blonde hair and glaring green eyes peered out from beneath the shield of glass. White clothes and a cross hung from the male's neck as he strolled in through the doors, gloved hands bearing phrases of religion that held weapons of blessed blades.

"I hae merely come ta wo'ship the Lord in Heav'n, and what do my eyes see? Ae fallen angel; ae evil demon o' a seed plantid 'ere on this lovle Earth by thae Devil 'imself." He spoke lightly in an almost playful yet distinct Irish accent, but it was clear that this man was not in a playful mood at all, "Whut parpose do ye hae to be here? Repent all ye sins? Ask for forgiveness? Ye taint this holy ground wit' such blasphemy that all ye are..."

"Alex...ander...Anderson...!" Seras had managed in a high pitch, taking a step back for each slow step that the Paladin advanced on her with.

"Tha' innocent look of a young pretty lassie thou hides behind is but ae true form o' dog of hell in the Lamb of God's sacred fleece." Anderson's tone spoke of dark and aggressive intentions that were barred from the world by a very thin layer of self-restraint that was slowly cracking. His hand gripped the hilt of the blessed bayonets and raised them up, forming a cross with the blades flashing in front of his face at her, the grin and eyes becoming wider to a growing level of elated madness. Metal scrapped against metal, Anderson voicing out loud again, "Be whatever thy purpose whilst a thing now will not save ye. Fallen too far down to be given the grace of the Father, indeed ye have."

Seras gave a tight whimper, finding herself unwillingly frozen to where she stood. The frantic thumping beating rapidly in her chest amazingly fueled her frigid fright, accelerating it as sparks flew from the two weapons he possessed that were surely bent on slicing through her body and cutting off this life she had.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Amen!" And with that, the Paladin pushed off the marble floor of the church, running straight for her with incredible speed, drawing the bayonets to the sides of him and blood filled and pumped his muscles in his arms up to put strength into this double attack.

Anderson slashed through the air into her stomach. It hacked through the fibers of Seras' maroon uniform and the soft, firm tissue of her body split open, her blood splattering out of the long horizontal wound. However, the vampire had quickly taken an instinctive action at the last possible moment and received only a superficial injury as she used her footing to launch herself back a few steps away from her attacker but stumbled from her fear.

Seras' opponent, on the other hand, grabbed her collar and yanked her back towards him, his left leg swinging up and landed a hard blow to her side. A slight crack came from her lower left rib as she was sent flying head first into the rows of heavy cherry wooded benches, the force and momentum breaking most of them immediately upon impact. Shards of splinters littered the floor and some large pieces had punctured through the draculina's back.

"As much as one had changed..." Anderson said, hunched over with his bayonets scratching along the ground, "Changed from the las' time I saw ye..." He lifted himself slowly, straightening his posture, but his arms were still limp, swinging a little as he twisted his neck and put his chin up and continued to grin, "Ye still as weak as ye will a'ways be!"

She coughed and pulled herself up to sit up, a little dizzy. The wound to her stomach sizzled and burned horribly from the effects of the blessed bayonets to the undead but despite the searing pain, she quickly jumped to her feet and dived forward, rolling to the side and kneeling some ways behind Anderson, barely missing another slice at her body. Her lungs heaved slightly for oxygen, blue eyes starting to narrow.

'_...something's wrong...Anderson's fast...much faster than before!' _Seras began to think but that thought was a distraction and it costed her.

Anderson came at her again and laid out a series of thrusts, slashes, punches and kicks. Seras had managed to avoid a few at the beginning of the onslaught but that very thought mixed in with the human emotions of anxiety and dread caused her to miss a critical tiny beat. She dangerously got out of sync with her evasive actions and she couldn't bring her defenses up to block the attacks.

The bayonets silver glimmer disappeared into her left side and were pushed upwards almost effortlessly, forcing its way through seven out of the twelve ribs Seras' body contained. Anderson gave a wider grin that just about seemed inhumanly long as he reveled in the site of his work and the feel of making this undead being suffer, taking three of his blessed weapons and thrust it in the female's stomach all the way down to the hilt, grazing her spine and successfully severed some of the nerves intertwined heavily with it, the tips of the blades sticking out in all directions and coated with blood.

Anderson grabbed her face then, his strength a vice that made her skull crack around where his fingers were roughly placed and slammed Seras first to the wall, jarring the four blades in her around. He then shoved her to the thick wooden door, breaking it, and then finally releasing her with that momentum down to the floor, head first. The actions left physical damages everywhere; walls cracked and dirtied with crimson, the door missing large pieces of splinters that were imbedded in Seras' back, and the marble floor was in rubble.

A laugh began to bubble up from his chest, drawing out three bayonets for each of his hand from his coat, crossing his chest with it, his green eyes staring down at the trembling injured young woman, "I dinnae why ye have chosin such ae forsaken path, young lassie...

Seras gave a heave and a grueling cough, blood flying freely from the fast exiting air, grimacing at the intense and burning pain she felt all over her body. She struggled to move, feeling her immature vampire self at least repair the damages to her nerves. The most she could do was push herself up a couple inches off the floor, straining from the weapons and debris stuck inside her.

"Boot young lassie ye arn't, as I hae told alier. Ye reason for fallen I turn ae deaf ear to as it dunnae matter now." The Paladin continued, grinding his teeth from side to side as he brought down the weapons on her.

At that, she willed her body with all she could and rolled away. Unfortunately Seras moved too slow and the edge of the metal sliced right through both her eyes, robbing her of her vision. She gave a scream to the ceiling and attempted to cover them with her hand but then found herself pinned to one of the large stone pillars. Anderson had hurled out many bayonets in her pause, spearing in her arm, palms and thighs.

"We won't be havin' none o dat. Runnin'. Nay. None o dat at all..." His Irish accent trickled hauntingly through his mouth and he stepped forward, "I thought tha ye wood be puttin' up more o a fight, now that ye had turnnae full back to thae Father in heaven, but ye hae disappointenna me."

Seras managed a rickety whimper, her mind spinning and her undead heart beat abnormally irregular, trying to make up for the major loss of blood but also slowing due to the lack of pressure to push what there was left. Her blue eyes were completely destroyed and now only red pools and rivers settled into where they once were.

'_...I'm...I'm...' _

She lifted her head slowly, finding it very difficult to at least manage that, _'...I'm...really...I-I'm really...'_

__

"I was expectin' more from thae secund monster o thae damned Hellsing and fun." Anderson continued, lifting his usual choice of weapons against the dead and ungodly and imbedded it in her throat, "But thisa too easy."

Blood dropped from Seras' lips, giving a small portion of a cough, _'...I'm...really...really...going to die...' _

__

"How awfully quiet be ye," The shine of white teeth and round glasses flickered in the few candles of the church, "An' so still. Repenting is too late."

'_...going to...' _Seras' throat, despite the bayonet in it, formed a lump, her undead heart giving one large painful throb, _'...Master...Alucard...he won't save me...he can't even hear me...my link with him is...' _

__

She continued to think, her thoughts starting to become hysterical and jumbled. Her mind started to turn hazy and light, whether from the trauma her body had sustained or not was far from her conscience now, _'...no one can help me...I'm going to die...Alucard...I'm going to...die...going to die...! I really am!! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to di-...!!!!' _

**_What in all that hell has below the heavens and earth are you doing? _**

Anderson suddenly fell silent, his eyes widening slightly as a sinking feeling fell down his stomach. An invisible wind bellowed through, producing a soft hissing sound, making the candle flames flicker and regress to a tiny tear drop before going out. Thunder crashed loudly overhead from a storm that had suddenly come. The hissing increased little by little, the temperatures of the atmosphere dropped.

The darkness that had taken over had begun to visibly move, wisps of pitch black curled up and around, snaking in all directions. All the wax candles that had been extinguished, whether or not on the floor or broken suddenly flared back high and strong to life and doused the room with new light, the flames black and grey colored.

The tendrils of darkness paused then took a unified course in the same direction, turning back and flowed in, as if being sucked in and caressed, weaved around Seras' body, her head bowed with blood still dripping from her eyes. It wasn't long before there was a leisure rise and drop of a voice that quickly escalated into a chuckle.

Paladin Alexander Anderson looked on with a glimmer of horror then narrowed his eyes, bringing his arms up and ready with one bayonet clutched in each hand, a tremor working its way into his mind, "So...it begins..."

A different smirk showed itself in the shifting darkness; it telling many and yet none at the same time, "Shut up, you damned human. You and your damn God make me sick. You are nothing but talk..."

Seras lifted her head, her lips just about splitting her face, leaning forward and bared her teeth that had all grew sharp, "You want to see a dog of hell?! I'll show you dog of hell!"

The shadows covered the bayonets that littered her frame and forced them out, the weapons falling to the floor. Before they had time to come within touching range, the back of Seras' fist collided with the side of Anderson's head, her might sending him clear across to the other side of the church. He broke through the wall and into the chamber for the priest, blocks of concrete going with him.

She was on him in a flash, grabbing Anderson by the collar, holding him up and tossed him left to right on the small room's walls before doing a round house kick to his stomach and back out into the main part of the church. The wind was knocked out several times and internal damage was done, blood forced out of his throat.

Seras ran at him again, putting more power behind her assault and laughed out loud as she succeeded in raking her fingers into his torso, tearing at muscle and flesh. She pulled her arms down and pushed forward to put her arms deeper into his stomach. As quickly as she had invaded and interfered with his internal organs, she drew out, grasping his neck and jerked his head down, her knee connecting to his face hard, hearing a loud snap of bones shattering in his skull.

Her fist punched him square in the jaw, sending him away. Seras jumped up and landed on the alter in front of the cross, staring down at Anderson over her bust, her chest practically swelling with pride on her work and heaving as well from the heat of battle.

Anderson got to his feet, wobbly at first but managed, shaking his head and wiping the trial of crimson, his mouth was in a flat line but then curled at the ends upward, a thrilling feeling starting to set in.

"Interesting toys you have, Paladin." Seras said calmly. In her hand were two bayonets being carelessly tossed up and down in the air by her palm. There was the sizzling sound and white smoke churching up from the effects of the blessed to the undead but it seemed like she didn't feel nothing at all, "Very interesting...yes...one would really get hurt from these." Her other hand settled on the blade and broke the two in half, "But I've had enough of playing games."

The wind continued to blow and series of thunders boomed off as she spread her arms straight to the sides of her, flexing her fingers with the sounds of the bones cracking, "Now come on, come on. I haven't got all day. Let's dance."

Anderson threw a guffaw to the chandelier hanging above, bending his back and stiffened his own fingers in a half curl. He then leaned forward, lowering his upper torso to get a good look at what was before him, hands disappearing into the folds of his coat, two bayonets ready.

Tiny drops of Seras' blood and soaked themselves through his gloves, tainting over the words 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' and 'Speak with the Dead', "Oh ho, not ready to give up, are ye? Well, good. Ye has dirtied my gloves with ye filth that fills thine dead carcass, ye has. To taint these is like taintin' thae holy hands of God, for mae hands work for him, they do."

Seras shoulders shook with giggling, twisting her head this way and that as she lifted her chin, sliding down to the ground, "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Ye hath changed, lassie...ye hath changed...how peculiar..."

"Yes, and you have a flapping mouth that doesn't like to shut up."

His grin never faltered at her words. Anderson's leg muscles, foot and thighs tensed up, blood filling them up as he launched himself forward, thrusting the bayonets out then skid to a halt. His foot cut upwards, kicking pieces of marble, but then he found it quickly blocked by Seras' arm. Anderson clenched his teeth and his square jaw tightened, flipping backwards and jumped into the air, flinging out a number of bayonets all around. Some carried pages that contained scriptures and they were imbedded into the walls, windows and the doors, closing off all means of escape and cutting off entry from the undead that may lurk outside.

The twisting dark shadows gave hissing cries and dispersed somewhat, flinching away from the holy papers after sparks of blue flared up at there close proximity.

Seras rotated her shoulders, the pop and crack of the movement resounding, "Dear, dear Father Anderson. You can do better then that..."

Before the Killing Judge could muster up a reaction, Seras was gone from site. A flash of lightning seeped through the crumbling stained glass window at the head of the church, illuminating briefly to see that the vampiress was no longer visible anyway. He turned his head and scanned the room, all possible corners and dimmed places, but didn't find anything.

Another highlight of lightning and he felt it. Behind him was the door to leave the church and the former fledgling of Alucard loomed, her body a slacked posture and silent. The whiteness of her teeth turned sharp canine was glaring contrast to the shadows that covered her face.

Suddenly she appeared right up in his face before Anderson's heart gave a quickened beat, her voice hauntingly low, "...can't you? Angel Dust Anderson?"

Anderson glared at her, growling, "Be not in front of me, demon, and get behind thee!!"

An elbow rammed into her head, making her stumble to the side and away from the impact. Then Anderson reached out and grabbed her hair and pulled it hard to make her face him back up again. His free hand went to each of her arms and crushed them before taking blessed knives from his pockets and speared them through her legs to immobilize the Nosferatu.

She had taken so much damage already, and despite her growth of power, Seras hadn't healed herself so she couldn't have taken much more damage and still fight. Even though Anderson's body had sustained considerable internal injury himself, at least he had dealt more with combat than Seras, making him more experienced.

Taking his right hand, he smashed it into the back of her chest, punching through her spine and made its way towards her heart. His fingers curled around the undead organ and closed, squeezing hard and not soon after did Seras' heart ruptured under the immense pressure.

Section XIII Iscariot's Paladin Alexander Anderson's eyes widen and the grin grew with it as he spiraled up the ecstasy of hysteria, throwing his head back and laughed.

Suddenly the entry way to the wrecked church exploded, smoke drifting in and blinding all vision of the naked eye and a fire had begun. There came a spray of seemingly endless reports from guns, bullets soaring true and dead on to their targets and barraging the area in a bath of metal and speed.

-l-

Just outside the church at some distance, a soldier decorated in a black uniform with silver, high ranked decorations and a mask over his face to hide his identity ran up to a long limo that was in waiting near the woods.

He passed three large metal vehicles that had an obscured and scratched out insignias of the Hellsing Organizations; all three of them up in flames. Bodies of soldiers lay mangled around and split open, their entrails littering and thrown about to a gruesome site. It was raining, pouring, coming down hard and lightning flashed. The ground was saturated and dyed red with the blood of the dead.

The black-clad man stood at attention and saluted to the open window of the limo, "Sir, we have successfully penetrated the church and is now engaging our target. We are ahead of schedule and should be done with this soon."

"Good...very good." The voice said as hints of a smile were imbedded in his voice.

"There is but another one, one that we had not anticipated would come. What are your orders?"

"Ah...I am assuming it is the Vatican's top monster. Interesting...I believe we should bring him along, too. If he can not be turned to my ideals, then let's just say he will be fresh food for my servant and a fair sparring partner at the same time...who won't die easily. Yes...that sounds like a plan indeed."

"Sir?"

"Make it so, Commander. I won't tolerate any failures."

The soldier nodded and saluted stiffly again, "Sir, yes, sir."

After the male slipped off to relay his new set of orders, the man in the car chuckled in the darkness, the smile going lopsided now, "Yes...my servant...I have found you and you are now in my grasp. Just a little more patience and I, with your servitude, will take this country by tempest and seize all that there is. But first...revenge. I will take revenge on those who have stood in my way and accused me of treason. Then, I will eradicate the religions of this nation, before I will rectify my father's mistakes and win back my lands."

He let out a light laugh that covered over something that was much, much more, "May the sins of the father that hast passed down to his seed be bathed away with the blood and stench of many crossings. Amen."

-l-

At a distance, Walter's foot slipped on the steep hill, causing the retainer to catch himself that prevented him from sliding all the way down. His hand was clutched hard at his side where there was a large bleeding wound that had shards of shrapnel and metal sticking out of it. His monocle was lost and his hair open with mud in them. There were cuts on his face, but were superficial. His chest had sustained some damages as well, making it slightly difficult to breath.

He strained, a groan of pain vibrating his vocal chords, yet he persevered onward, determining to escape unnoticed.

Walter, as instructed by the head of the Hellsing Organization, watched over Seras like a hawk, taking measures to not be detected at any level, except by Seras' psychiatric therapist, who had swore not to say a word.

He had taken a small car with a captain from the Hellsing Organization and followed Dr. Barnet and the vampiress to the church, waiting in the woods and out of site. His eyes had seen Seras go into the building with the man, and for awhile, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Another car suddenly pulled up and he sat up with a start, seeing a tall figure clothed in white and the flash of short messy blonde hair get out from the back seat, whom was none other than Paladin Alexander Anderson himself.

Immediately Walter ordered the soldier in the passenger seat to alert the units that were nearby on another mission, but had noticed that only the waist down of the captain was in the seat, his upper torso being pulled through the window and coating the interior of the car with blood.

He pulled out his microfilament wires with one hand, fending off the undead that had suddenly appeared around the car and feasted on the soldier's carcass. He phoned in himself to the Hellsing units, easily defending himself in the meantime but found that the communication gave a buzz and a fizz a bit, indicating to him that someone was jamming their signals. Just when Walter was relaying an order for the arriving soldiers to give word directly to Integra, they were attacked by rocket propelled grenades and came under fire, ghouls pouring out of the darkness.

Against his will, Walter was whisked away by several soldiers after receiving physical damage to his aging body, and they took him as far as they could to get him to escape by order of their commanding officer. The soldiers, too, unfortunately died in action not too long after, their bodies lost to the ghouls disturbing appetite, yet their deaths were not in vain and they had gained grounds between the church and themselves.

Walter, alone, sliced up and defeated the horde of the undead zombies that were giving chase to him and now proceeded to make his way to the Hellsing mansion, or at least a way to communicate on just what happened.

'_...I must...get...to Sir Integra. I need to inform her, quickly!' _

He trailed his eyes back to where they had been ambushed, his gaze falling onto the smoking and burning church, _'...Miss Victoria...' _

-l-

Crimson eyes widened in shock. The head that possessed them lifted up to face the ceiling, mouth half open and completely silent.

"Alucard?" Integra looked up. When she didn't receive an answer or a response, her voice became firmer and commanding, "Alucard, I'm talking to you."

Alucard didn't say anything still, his trail of thoughts completely stopped. He then switched and he searched around, his mind curling and shifting around, trying to make sense of just what he felt. It was a burning, electric and intensely painful sensation before it felt like a large metal door just slammed right and hard in his body, jolting everything within him.

Integra watched him carefully, studying how his posture was, the expression, everything that she could possibly read about this vampire. It wasn't much for her to go on, but the woman was sharp on her feet and could tell that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Alucard, the Alucard, was never shocked by anything in this world before, and yet there it was. Clear as day on his face and this alarmed her to no end, "...Alucard...what is it?"

His eyes widened more and the Nosferatu prodded around more urgently and roughly. When he didn't find what he was looking for, an emotion, a real, human emotion that he had so loathed for the past long years crept back into him like a thief in the night and filled him.

Alucard's fingers flexed at his sides. It was panic.

"I know you can hear me, Alucard. You will not do anything to cover what is on your mind. Tell me what is wrong." She spoke slow, getting to a stand as a series of thunder crashed in the skies.

He didn't give any sort of acknowledgement to her that he was listening. Alucard's eyes never left the ceiling, but his voice came through. It was soft, almost a whisper and his tone so unlike his usual ones, "...Police girl..."

_-l-_

_Chapter Seven: In the thick of the fight_

_-l-_

Yay! I'm done! My gosh, I'm finally done with the seventh chapter, yaaaaaaaaaay! My excuse for being SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo dang late? I got lazy...uh heh...-coughs- moving on!

Let's see...I got some real action going on here, as you can see. What was most difficult for me when I was doing this chapter was trying to portray Anderson's accent. If I had a bit of a hard time trying to read his dialogue in the manga, what more of actually writing it out...erk...so forgive me if it's, like, totally off. I'm a real...um...n00b at it.

And...once again...it's only the voice of the villain for now...well...maaaaaaaybe it's the villain, maybe not. I'll let you readers keep on guessing. I _should_ get around to making it more than just a voice in the next chapter.

Thingies and whatnots (and I got spam in the form of a two reviews...lovely) :

To Emerald-san: here ya go. Sorry for the long wait. Although, like always, something's happened to her...again...hehee.

To Ludifer-san: one serving of Seras vs Anderson and a tall glass of a cliff hanger already served.

To Sacred-san: Wikipedia is a wonderful thing. I spoiled myself with it many a times. :D I also skimmed through the...seventh novel I think...when I was at Boarders the last time to get two Hana-Kimi books and I got a good look at what went on in there. And, uh, looks like you had to wait even _longer_ for this one...uh heh...sorry sorry!!

To Baku-san: -just smiles- as for the Millennium Nazis, to be honest, I'm still pondering on that. That's...pretty much...all I can tell you right now. :) ('Like that's helpful...', yeah, I know. I ask myself the same thing)

To Elite-san: continued and done. I'm hoping I can find some time to actually do the next chapter. It's December and my finals are coming around soon along with projects before the second quarter/first semester ends, along with some other stuffs, so I'll be rather busy myself.

And that, my dear readers, should be all I think...until next time! Thank you all for the reviews! I hit fifty on the 25th of last month, w00t! lol! Please review again. Thanks a lot!


	8. Chapter Eight: die Rahmenerzählung

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing_. I do not own the stuffs I'll be using in the future. I do not own very much at all except for these ideas. And I do not like eggs whether yellow or green (well, not really. If I have ketchup I don't mind too much), Sam, I am.

_-l-_

_Chapter Eight: die Rahmenerzählung_

_-l-_

Integra watched the top of her desk that had been vacant from files and paper work for the past hour or so, leaving the rich wood to be exposed. She hadn't taken her gaze from there since then, but wasn't examining it or paying it any attention. Her mind was in deep thought, going over and over again on just one thing: Seras Victoria, Alucard's former fledgling, and all situations that were tied to her.

The Hellsing manor and grounds was quiet. There was a break in Freak activities for the past several days, so not much had been going on and the soldiers welcomed it, allowing them to spend a little more time with families. Occasionally there would be trouble with new recruits, but they were small. Currently all of the Organization was on standby. Usually in times like these when it was slow, the monster of monsters, the No Life King named Alucard would pull something due to a boredom that takes a hold of his senses quickly, but nothing had came from him.

Integra knew he wasn't deviously scheming or planning anything either to spring on her or to scare the pants off the soldiers. He had been like this since the incident with Seras.

The days had turned into weeks and soon a month will come to pass with all of them giving no signs or trace that the draculina still existed despite all that they could do. Even Walter's connections turned up with nothing but tiny scant rumors and fabrications that led them to a dead end or no where at all. The people who knew about Seras had suddenly disappeared as well, and it also included Dr. Barnet; Seras' psychiatric therapist.

She curled her fingers that were resting on the arms of the chair inwardly, _'...what's more is that Alucard can't seem to find her either, which is what I would be counting on.' _Integra then scoffed, _'Amazing. A master can't find his own fledgling that he turned himself, and he's the Count at that.' _

The woman paused and then sighed, leaning to one side of her chair, crossing her legs and put her cheek to a fist, _'...but, maybe the reason why he can't do it is because he's frustrated...'_

A knock came on the door. It echoed through the office like an empty and a ghostly calling weaving through every molecule that made up the air but Integra sat up straight in her chair, "Come in."

The door swung open and Walter came in but halted in his steps to give a slight bow, "Am I disturbing you, Sir Integra?"

"No." She replied, "I was just sitting here is all."

Walter closed the door behind him and came over leisurely to stand in front of her desk, "And you have been up the whole time? My word, it's almost dawn. I think it's best if you get some sleep."

"...'if you want to get somewhere, you must let yourself go'..." Integra spoke softly in a wistful whisper, putting her curled hand that she was leaning on to her mouth.

The elder man blinked at her, "I'm sorry?"

The head of the Hellsing Organization looked up at him, seeming to come out of thought, "Confucius; a Chinese philosopher. That was one of his many quotes: 'if you want to get somewhere, you must let yourself go'."

"May I inquire as to how that came up for you to say?"

"I was thinking about Alucard. He's been quiet more than what I feel comfortable about nowadays. Whenever I do see him, there's always this certain look set deep in his eyes that tells me a lot of things. He's frustrated and getting caught up with himself."

"Ah...you mean him being like that over Miss Victoria." Walter said.

Integra nodded, "Right. He would probably catch a hint or more, being that I believe that his connection with Seras isn't really broken, if he would just ease those feelings, or at least 'let yourself go' as Confucius says."

She then put her hands back down on the arms of the chair again, "How are your injuries, Walter?"

He blinked then smiled a little, idly touching lightly upon his left side where there were numerous bandages underneath his butler uniform, "However slow it may be it is healing well. There is no doubt I will make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear." Integra then put her feet flat on the floor, rising to a stand, stretching her limbs to get at the aches and tenseness of her bodily muscles, "I know information on Seras' whereabouts appear imaginary, but what about her therapist, Dr. Barnet? Did you find anything about him?"

Walter shook his head once from side to side, "None at all, Sir. But, I did find something strange. All the information about Dr. Barnet on record here at Hellsing or anywhere else, even in writing or certification had suddenly been deleted."

She looked up at him, "Deleted? You mean someone has penetrated our technical network system and defenses and encryption? There's nothing even in print about Dr. Barnet?"

"Yes. That includes his history from his birthing to schooling to the present, and even his works can't be found. It's all gone. Even the people listed that he supposedly knew or had associated with whether acquaintance or friend don't seem to be found or exist."

Integra's hand formed a fist, "In other words, we were harboring and sheltering a fraud and a deceiver; a fake."

"My thoughts exactly."

"But whatever information you have put into memory was falsified, correct?"

"Yes." Then the butler tipped his body from the waist up downwards in a bow, "My apologies, Sir Integra. It's not like me to overlook something as this."

Integra waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. It's been years since those records have been in our data base on Dr. Barnet. Even I had somewhat neglected to do my part." She stood straight and put her arms bent at the elbows behind her back, "I'm sure that some of the information was true, considering I have met with a couple of his friends, but since you weren't able to find them I'm thinking that they were either killed or they had something to do with all of this. I feel the second one is the right answer."

She then looked up at Walter, taking out a cigar, "Has anything else been tampered with?"

"Nothing except our historical data base was searched through."

"How so?"

"Apparently they seem to be looking for specific information dating back to the 12th century and later dates. I'm not sure why, but it seems that they were looking at regions in the northern parts of London. They've also skimmed through a portion of our other data, but the foot prints leading into there have been corrupted since that data is rather old and I didn't have a chance to protect them with modernization technology."

Integra had fallen quiet, half-listening to what he said. Her mind was particular focused on one part of his report, _'...12th century...regions that dated back to the 12th century...' _

Walter glanced up, "Sir Integra?"

"Hm?" She came back into the conversation, putting a curled finger against her lips, "No...it's nothing, Walter. So their path in the system had been corrupted beyond the region viewing. Has anything shown up in the history records? The one that records a person's activities, I mean."

He nodded, "There are two histories: one that can be accessed and one that is invisible without the proper combination of passwords and the order that they're used. The first history had been deleted, but should one try to erase their activities in the second, a trap is all that they'll find after an encryption barrier."

Walter then smiled faintly, "The trap is very complicated, though I believe I shouldn't keep you for very long. Sir Integra needs her rest."

Integra shook her head and waved a hand, "I have time for a short story. Do go on, Walter."

He nodded and continued, "I can't say that this is only of my works. I borrowed previous computer viral aspects from the Bacterium Virus and the Love worm with a tracer. From the Bacterium, I enabled the key board usage to be disabled, over 270 cylinders of the hard drive to be corrupted. I also kept the secondary virus from the original program that allows the Bacterium in my trap to remain undetected."

"From the Love worm, I kept its ability to overwrite all the files in the invader's system. The tracer would be alerted to me and we would know the location. I've also modified all these combinations and made them into a polymorphic virus, which allows the viruses to change physical forms but still keep their objection. That is my trap should anyone try and attempt to touch the second history." Walter said with a little more smile to his lips of both satisfaction and glee.

She raised a brow at him before showing a tiny smirk, "That's quite a story indeed, Walter. So was there an attempt?"

"Yes. The trap had been triggered. However, the tracer had picked up thousands of possible locations not only here in England, but around the world. I, along with a few others, am narrowing them down as quickly as possible."

"How long has it been since you've started this?"

"We've begun to work on it just a few hours ago, Sir Integra."

"Good." Integra walked forward and went to the door, pausing after she opened the door, "I'll head to bed as soon as I have a word with Alucard. Don't work yourself too hard, but make this as quickly as possible. It may have been a week since Seras' disappearance, the mysterious kidnapper, and some other suspicious things...but this is all very upsetting, and it's not just because the Iscariot is close to declaring war with us over the fact that Alexander Anderson is missing as well."

The head of the Hellsing Organization looked back at him, "That will be all, Walter."

Walter stood at attention and bent his body at the waist in respect at her retreating form, "Sir."

_-l-_

The metal door creaked open and the steel blue eyed woman walked through. Even though it's been a while since she's visited down in the bottom realm of the mansion, Integra could still remember unconsciously just where to go.

Light down here was about as foreign an object as oil to water, yet it was there just for safety purposes when the soldiers had to jog through this dank area numerous times as punishment for anything wrong that they did. With the fear of knowing that one of the most feared monsters dwelled within the Hellsing Organization was suppose to be enough, but being on the same floor and having the highest chances of coming face to face with that monster would put any of the cocky men into line. In the past, a few occasions Walter had to be called on clean-up duty whenever accidents happened where there was suddenly a bowl movement of such kind to what ever troublemaker had the unfortunate chance to run into Alucard himself.

Integra passed by a certain room and then paused in her step, her foot in the air before she brought it down. She turned her head to look at the slightly rusting door. Her hand reached out and touched it after Integra realized her fingers were in the position of knocking against the metal. The look of slight confusion and disappointment settled in her gaze, knowing full well now that no one was on the other side.

'_...even though it's only been almost a month since she was taken...it looks as if she's managed to become a large part of our lives before we knew it...now everything seems...completely dismal.' _She thought as she stepped back and continued on her way.

After another flight of steps, without hesitating she pushed open the door that revealed the chambers of the monster she knew all too well and walked normally through the darkness. There was only a few dying candles to see by but she knew where Alucard was located.

The Count clad in flamboyant red and black sat on his throne chair, leg crossed over the other with elbows at rest on the arms and fingers twined with each other and hat at rest on the table not far off accompanied with his glasses. His weapons remained with him and all would be their normal selves if it wasn't for the distinct trademark of a smirk and air about him. Alucard's eyes were closed and he didn't make any sort of physical acknowledgement that his master was in the room.

"Alucard, I want you to tell me a story, or maybe several if I'm in a spirit to stay long." Integra spoke, cutting through the stale gloominess effortlessly.

"What would you have me tell you, my master?" He asked, but his deep voice had a hint of flatness that gave an impression that he was in no mood to talk, "Although I must warn you that I'm not very good at giving bedtime stories; only nightmares and terrors."

She ignored the indication, crossing her arms, "I want you to tell me of a story that dates back to the 12th century. Does anything come to mind?"

"You do realize that I am less than 600 years old."

"Yes, I know that. But I still want you to tell me a story."

"Why not use your technology to bring you stories and tales from that century?" Alucard continued to keep his tone but now had begun to have bits of irritation, "It's not like I have the best of memory recalls."

"That's not like you, Alucard. Make all the excuses you want, but I will have you tell me a story whether you dislike it or detest it."

"Hmph...fine." Alucard went silent for a few moments then he opened his crimson eyes slowly, "The 12th century...the first, second, and third Crusades of the west Europe took place against Islam...Pope Adrian IV gives over lordship of Ireland to King Henry II of England...Thomas Becket, the archbishop of Canterbury and foster-father to Henry the Young King, the son of King Henry II, is murdered..."

He then gave a pause, leaning back a little in his chair, thinking, "King Henry II...there was his cousin, King Stephen, before him. King Stephen was weak and caused The Anarchy in his later years of reigning..."

Integra raised a brow when Alucard suddenly made a slight face, "What's the matter?"

"You'll have me trace a family line? What's your reason to make me do this? I see no point and it's tiring. So many humans of the same family...squabbling over a measly throne and at each others throats majority of their short pathetic lives...amazing how England wasn't reduced to rubble."

"Your insults are ruining a good story." She said, "I'm getting bored."

"Anyone would be bored if they're made to cite members of a family line after 500 years since they've been educated. Not to mention you should know your royal history." Alucard retorted back in a monotone, "But very well...Henry I, Lion of Justice, was the father of Henry II and overshadowed the comings of the Magna Carta. He fought with his brother, Robert, for control over England and Normandy at the start of his reign. Henry I was the fourth son of William the Conqueror, Duke of Normandy, or King William I. William came from Normandy and invaded England in which he won the Battle of Hastings. He also ended the Saxon age, brought his home country's culture in to mix with England, and did several other things along with building the Tower of London...which isn't the least interesting."

Integra was quiet now, her fingers curled under her chin, thinking, "Is that all you can remember from the 12th century?"

Alucard raised a brow at her, "I grow weary of this, my master."

She smirked at that then, "Don't worry. That's all I wanted to know. Now I'll go to bed like a good little girl."

"Hardly." He scoffed, closing his eyes again, "There's no one good in this place anymore."

"Indeed. The sun is rising, Alucard. Get some rest."

And with that, Integra turned and left his room, not bothering to close the door as Alucard did it for her with a slam. She then paused as she started to pass by the door she stopped at before, something wandering through her mind.

"...'I have come for my servant...and I will take back what is mine'...it's a long shot, but I think I know who might have taken you, Seras...either that, or it's a ghost."

_-l-_

Alucard quietly snarled under his breath after he used his powers to forcefully close the door behind his master, knowing that let on just how much frustration was curling inside of him. His fingers tightened together on themselves and the candles in the room flickered out before the last of their fuel was spent, letting the area become plunged in the black of darkness with his crimson eyes smoldering sharply where he sat.

He wasn't at all pleased. With each day adding to the mark of his former fledgling's disappearance caused him mounting anger. How dare someone even have the guts to take away what was his and his alone. The No Life King shares with no one. Yet, that wasn't all. Alucard had no points or clues as to where Seras was, but he knew that she wouldn't die so easily, not while he was still undead to see to it. Her missing presence and fractured link with one another was getting to him. Taking down Freaks and ghouls wasn't so thrilling anymore either.

Suddenly his head snapped up, staring at nothing at all when he felt an intense scorch run through his mind and a flash of a broken scene where he saw machines, systematic programs, and surgical tools along with blood tainting every one of them. There was fear and pain mixed with the burning sensation. One last picture sped through where he heard a voice that was barely noticeable, but with the one word it said, he knew.

'_...M...Ma...ster...' _

Alucard's will immediately began to boil and his powers grew to match what he was feeling inside. He lowered his hands to the armrests and curled his white gloves viciously around the wood which made loud snaps as they started to crack from his inhuman strength, "...you are _mine_, Policegirl...you _will_ return to me!"

_-l-_

The drone and humming was deafening and made no stop; eternally going on and on like its sole life depended on it. It mingled with the noise of running water dribbling from slit openings where the walls met the ceiling.

Sounds of dripping randomly pattered and echoed like hallow haunting spirit tied without chance for redemption and passing. Blood coated heavily along a sizeable platform with more to join the growing lakes among the ice cold tiles lining as a thick path of scarlet led to a circle of several white pipes that were suspended in the air by cables from the ceiling and the floor. They widely surrounded a large ivory cross that was erected in the middle. On it a body was bound like one condemned to be crucified with their hands nailed brutally on either side of them with thick silver bands twining around the arms all the way up to the elbows, and this condition was repeated at the feet and legs. The pale neck remained an exception with only a large nail imbedded right through, over the scar.

Seras Victoria remained still, thoroughly exhausted and weak, and despite the open wounds at her hands, feet, legs and neck that continuously bled, she was numb against the pain. Every so often she would feel the intense sizzling and scalding from the effects of her undead body towards silver since they were constantly blessed with holy water. The clothes on her body were in shreds, barely covering her waist and torso, still the color of dark maroon when she turned into a full vampire. Whatever exposed skin there was were covered with cuts and other vicious wounds from surgical alterations and her form struggled to heal them.

Her breathing was shallow and the insides of her wind pipe and lungs felt they were on fire as the air was saturated with moisture. The moisture was made up of molecules that mingled in the air from the floor, which was flowing with not plain water, but holy water. It lapped gently at the sides of the platform she was on, pulsating serenely, but to Seras' standards, it was to be feared. Whatever water that got evaporated took its blessings with it and scattered with the oxygen particles that seeped into her externals and caused harm.

On her head was a headgear that curled at her chin of technology with tubes, cords and wires connected to it that dropped from above where a light shined down. It, too, was tainted with her blood outside when it was forced on her and she tried to fight it off. The inside would be filled with very little blood at rare times; just barely enough to keep her alive, more or less, but not enough to give her a feeding that would lead to her strength returning and then eventually escape.

Seras kept her head bowed and found herself fading in and out of consciousness. Suddenly through another tube in her headgear came holy water and she screamed in pain, pulling against her tight restraints as she arched her back outward.

"You're being a naughty little girl today, aren't you, my dear Seras?" A haughty and light male voice called out from high up in the large room, which was the size of an aircraft hanger, "I saw what you did. I saw you send out that signal to your former master. Now what did I say about doing something like that, hmm?"

Another trickle of holy water, making her burst out another screech from her damaged throat.

"But at least you didn't give away too much of where you are, or this room for that matter, from what you remember. Why must you be so difficult? You wouldn't have to be put through so much if you would just cooperate with me."

A window from the wall appeared and opened up where a tall man could be seen with his arms folded behind his back. He wore only white: a white suit with white pants and a white long sleeve underneath completed with a white tie. With skin fair and smooth, long blonde hair that reached his shoulder pulled back in a ponytail, his piercing blue eyes were what stood out. The shade of color seemed to be out of place and the impression it gave off glimmered with vengeance and ill intentions behind the lens of glasses that he wore. There were a group of people standing behind him, all wearing glasses themselves with medical masks over their mouths and wearing white lab coats.

He panted a sickeningly innocent, gentle smile on his thin lips as he looked down at the draculina from his place, "But don't worry. It won't be too long. We're almost there. I have no doubts that your friends will find out who I am and where I'm headed, but no matter.

"You seem to adore your former master so much. Or should I say...Vlad Ţepeş?"

Seras snapped her head up, cracking her neck a little from the sudden movement that her body wasn't ready to handle yet, her muscles straining but she was at full attention now, her head spinning. She started to feel herself loose a grip on what she was, the other personality once again rearing its evil head in a stir at the state of her mind.

"That's right, my dear Seras, I know all about your beloved Alucard. It wasn't that hard to figure out. But I digress...again, since you adore him so much, I've decided you will follow in his footsteps."

Despite how it caused discomfort, her throat and vocal chords began to work as she hoarsely used her once temporarily abandoned voice, "...wh...what...what...do...you...do you...m...mean..."

His smile suddenly did betrayal to the kindness it was initially impersonating to that of a happy lunacy, matching with the look in his eyes, "Oh...nothing. Nothing at all, my dear Seras. You will know eventually, so there's no need for me to spoil the surprise for you just yet right now. A little more, my dear Seras...just a little more...we're almost there...yes...almost there and we'll be ready...and then I'll have my revenge..."

The man threw his head back and laughed, the window slamming shut as he did so, leaving Seras all alone, shaken and full of fear, feeling her other self clawing at her mind, making her tremble.

'_...M...Master...!' _

_-l-_

_Chapter Eight: Stories within a story_

_-l-_

I apologize for getting this chapter out so...so very late...erk...being a senior sometimes makes you lazy in about all areas. :-P That's about my only reason for not working on my fic was because my ass was lazy. Sorry! Okay! Now we have a visual on our Seras-napper, but alas...no name!

Now many of you might have notice the viruses and worms that Walter was talking about. I've taken real computer viruses and worms that have been a problem for us in real life, but I've altered the names as I didn't want complete plagiarism in here. The "Bacterium Virus" was from the Pathogen Virus that was created back in 1994 and was released in the United Kingdom. It wasn't in the media, so some might not know about it. One person suffered over half a million pounds in damage, which was about $800,000 at the time.

The "Love worm" is from the ILOVEYOU worm/virus that caused a world-wide panic back in 2000 and had infected over half of the companies here in the US and more than 10 to the 5th power of mail servers in Europe. Internal emails at the House of Senate and Britain's House of Commons were shut down. How much damage the ILOVEYOU did 9 x 10 to the 9th power in US dollars.

As to what these virus/worms did to cause havoc, maybe you want to do a little research yourselves. I can't give the complete diagnostics here right now.

Questions, stuffs, answers, replies:

To Bubbly-san: from what I know, and from what Wiki said, where Anderson was from is unknown. And then there's this comment in the article where it says that the translator or director didn't seem to know the difference between Scottish and Irish, or something like that...I had to choose something, so I apologize.

To Emerald-san: I'll look over Anderson's dialogue again and maybe make a separate section somewhere where I'll translate Anderson-ish to English, lol. Pardon the made up word.

To Ludifer-san: I read the volume, well, skimmed, and it was pretty brutal the way Seras got her opponent back (forgot the name too, heh). But she deserved it.

To Sacred-san: oi oi. I hardly think your story is stupid. Each person has their own way of doing things, so don't worry. )

To Tri-san: lol. I'm not going to give away a lot of info, but we'll see if I'll indulge the readers on more than snippets of romance (maybe I should change the genre for now...)

To Verona-san: yeah, lots of people are asking me that, but it'll be revealed when I'm done with the story. I purposely hold the answer back because I know I'm really lazy, and answering that question at the end will help me continue the story. So...sorry, no can say right now!

Mm'kay! All done here! Please review. Thank you, and have a nice day!

PS – thanks, Lillia (my best friend)! Thank you for helping me with my music choice to carry me through this chapter! 'Tourniquet' by Evanescene made it easier to do this last scene. Thank you!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Um das Lieblingtier abzudi

Schraubenförmig

Disclaimer: -answering machine comes on- hello! I'm not in right now, but I don't own _Hellsing_, stuffs that I've included in previous chapters like the computer virus/worms, historical facts and events, and future things that will happen later on.

Another thing: although each person has their preferred music to listen to as they look at this story or other fanfics by choice, music by Disturbed might set a better feel as you read. It's helped me along with my story.

Please leave a review after the long beep.

_-l-_

_Chapter Nine:_ _Um das Lieblingtier abzudichten_

_-l-_

"Initiating visual 'MIST' on subject."

"All readings are normal. Subject shows no change."

"Begin command label S."

"Beginning command label S."

"Readings are starting to rise. No physical response from subject."

"Input code E, followed up by assessed restraints and restrictions."

"Inputting code E."

"Restraints and restrictions in place and ready."

"Subject remains immobile. Reinforcements strengthened. Chamber will be flooded upon audio command as precaution."

"Intensity level on test approaching previous stage of last testing."

"Each gate opening as predicted. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Switching to semi-alert mode. Security and protection mechanisms on standby."

"Intensity level on command will be at the safe marker in thirty seconds."

"Initiating warning to all personnel within the facility. Subject exhibits no response."

"Intensity level on test will be at the safe marker in twenty-five seconds."

A man with gelled jet black hair in a three-piece grey business suit turned his upper torso to his right a little at a man sitting in a leather cushioned chair, "Do you think this will work this time, Sir Geoffrey?"

"Oh, don't worry, Canobie." The long blonde-haired and blue-eyed man chimed lightly in response. His elbows were on the arms of the chair and gloved fingers were intertwined with one another, "This time will definitely be different. We have run through simulations after simulations and taken into considering all probable scenarios and outcomes. We can't possibly go wrong now. We are fully prepared."

Geoffrey then slid his sly smooth eyes to hit up against the visual image of the other man at his side, a smile stretching his mouth, "Although I can understand why you're so cautious. You've already made the mistake of sounding your horn first before you drew your sword. Such an ill-fated Coward indeed...woes be to you, my friend."

"Really, must you remind me of that event, Sir?" Canobie sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Just a friendly reminder is all. I mean you no harm," Geoffrey replied, skirting the tips of his fingers upon the thin lining of his lips that was slowly stretching to form a grin, "I didn't invert the winds to give you a second life for nothing. Use this chance to correct your missteps."

Canobie glanced at the other man then, silent with a sort of admiration in a way. His head lifted at the sounds of computer beeps in alarm as one of the bodies at the many control panels and computers spoke up, "Safe marker passed. Termination of procedure is no longer viable and is unachievable."

"Inputting R, A, and S. Subject is starting to scream."

Geoffrey's mouth upturned into a sickly sweet smile, seeing the glass in front of them beginning to crack, his fingers moving neatly to his right where a record player rested. He picked up the pin arm, setting it down as it had been running all this time, and a piece from the _Die Entführung aus dem Serail_ opera spills from the churning disk, "Yes...that's it...that's it, my dear Seras...scream...scream for me..."

_-l-_

"Geeze...why did we have to get stuck with guarding this stupid room? There doesn't seem to be any point." A soldier said with exasperation, coming out of attention stance to lean against the metal wall behind him, "I mean...we don't even know what we're guarding. It would help if we knew what was inside."

There was another man to his left on the other side of the large and heavily bolted mechanical door. He was silent as he kept up his appearance; spine straight, shoulders back, one hand holding the strap connected with his gun in a crisp fashion while the other rested at his side. Both were dressed in black uniforms that were styled in an adaptation of old German uniforms that included black shined boots and leather belts lined with pockets and other weapons such as knives and other artillery designed for one-handed use. A mask was over their mouths with a black helmet curved out at the bottom atop their heads and leather gloves at their hands.

"If we knew what was inside, maybe I'll be more enthusiastic about standing out here for, like, forever on end without a shift until after 13 hours. Which reminds me, why is it 13? Why couldn't it be a nice, little even number like 10? 9 would be better."

His guard-partner continued his stand without words, nor even a glance or a twitch. Just breathing and standing.

"I should have been crazy to take on a job like this. I should've known I would've been stuck with a dumb assignment, but nothing as boring and mediocre as this. This is like, the bottom line of boredom city."

Silence was his only reply from the other man.

"Actually, this is beyond boredom city. It's more like boredom and stupidity world right here where I'm standing and supposedly 'guarding'." The talkative soldier then scoffed, "Man...you don't talk much, do you, Jakey?"

"No. Now shut the hell up."

"Wow! I actually got one...two...four...six words out of you!"

A cough then came from in front of them as a medium-well decorated male stood in front of the door and the two guards as slightly narrowed brown eyes framed by a few dirty blonde strand raised a brow at them, "Do we have a problem here, Jake? Jacob?"

The two men blinked at him then stood at attention; with the rascal Jacob scrambling and stumbling over himself before saluting quickly in time with his partner Jake, "No, Sir Captain, Sir!"

"That's better."

Jacob then let his hand snap back to his side, "Captain, permission to speak freely!"

The captain glanced over at him with a blonde brow still raised, "...go on."

"May I inquire as to what we are guarding?"

The captain watched his subordinate like a looming vulture circling over a weak, unsuspecting prey rather arrogantly then a small smile suddenly appeared on his face, "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

Jacob blinked as he watched his superior walk over to the door and take out a card key, placing it into a small slot that opened up, "I can?"

"Of course you can. Nothing dangerous, mind you."

Jake watched from the corner of his eye warily as a panel materialized next to the card key slot and their captain input a code with a quick run of his white gloved fingers on the projected image. The captain took out another card and slid it through the open slot and did another series of patterned and rhythmic strokes before the panel lit up in a green color and disappeared. The large mechanical door pinged before it slowly spread apart in the opening command. Another door lay behind it in bars of thick metal and concrete in which that, too, opened. Several other layers of different composition and even lasers drew back and cleared a pathway into the room.

The captain then looked at Jacob, "Go right ahead."

Jacob looked to him as if hesitant. He clearly saw just how tightly the room was secured and now he was second guessing himself. However, curiosity won over his common sense and he walked through. His feet connected to a bridge of weaved metal that seemed to make him feel slightly heavier as he trekked through a small, short hallway. Under the bridge was a rippling blue substance lining the floor, wall, and ceiling; covering all around.

Finally the walk broke into darkness with only light from the outside to see by, but even that was very faint as the light could only crawl five feet on the floor that barely scraped the dimness. Jacob blinked and looked around quickly then slowly, trying to make his eyes adjust. It would be a few minutes before he spoke up, "Hey, there's nothing here...there's nothing here!"

The captain and Jake blinked, "What? There's nothing there? There should be something!"

"I'm not joking," Jacob turned to look at them, "There's nothing here! So are you telling me that I've been here for almost 13 hours straight, guarding a room that's empty?!"

A sudden rush of cold breeze brushed against his body and immediately the hairs on the back of the curious soldier's neck rose. A very large, impending towering presence begot the sense of danger, a heightened fright, and doom even as the wind died down. Jacob could barely even register just what lurked behind him in the shadow of his frame before words growled passed his ears,

"...woe be t' the unfortunate wretch, says I..."

Hands seemed to materialize out of the shadows in a white form of color as Jacob's neck were crushed beneath fingers, blood vessels swelling and bursting under immense pressure, making sprays of the crimson spout into the air. The head soon followed as the remaining body was hefted up and thrown to the side, even if it still twitched with the last remnants of a thumping heart. Jacob's head hovered for a moment before it was hurled out of the opened barriers into the chest of the stunned captain. The white hands floated up and pushed against glasses that gleamed with the light from the halls and a smile stretched up.

Jake froze, his mind going blank with his mouth opened, his body slightly soiled with the death of his guarding-partner. A moment later, he and his superior quickly took out their weapons and began to open fire out of more fear than the intense training they had to go through.

Alexander Anderson charged out then, making his way passed all the barriers that were beginning to close shut due to sound disturbances with his enhanced speed. Heading directly into the onslaught of bullets, he cried out with a hysterical glee, "No weapons formed against me shall prosper!! Justice is to thine own hands!!!"

The guards' screams reverberated throughout the isolated sector, alerting the other troops within and initiating a red alert. Anderson was hunched over Jake and the captain's ripped and messy corpses. His clothes were torn and a portion of his overall coat was dirtied and missing. His glasses was also damaged from being handled forcibly by the soldiers that had captured him, but his gloves and the cross he hung around his neck still remained clean.

Numbers of heavy footsteps were approaching, mingling with the sounds of metal automated weapons, and Anderson couldn't help but allow his smile to reign free and wild, shadows covering his face, "...I be havin' me ae bit o fun...such lost little an' poor wretches..."

He straightened himself, bending his back backwards slightly as he reeled his head, his face heavy with rapture coming into light, forming his words fully now, "O Father thou art in Heaven, watch over me as I deliver these poor souls from evil and back into your grace!!"

Walls and rows of guns stacked in between, on top, and under one another into a formulated order, all aiming their barrels and targets at Anderson. A green mist flowed from the chambers and fell to the floor. Behind every weapon was a fully armored soldier all in white with a sort of gas mask over their face and obscured each identity. More was approaching from surrounding sectors to address the incident. But before anyone could move their finger on the trigger, Anderson hunched forward and launched himself into the crowd, joints in fingers cracking and twitching as if itching,

"Convert, all ye heathens! Convert and thou shall be saved!"

Beneath the reports of the ammo, the Paladin's laughter roared.

_-l-_

"What is it that you wish of me now, my master?" Alucard said with a disgruntled look, part of his lip pulled back in a slight snarl that showed the tip of one fang. He stood in Integra's office without his hat and glasses, arms at his sides.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll have you shot." Integra retorted back. Her patience with the sulking Count was wearing more than thin. She sighed heavily and folded her hands together on the table above several papers laid out, "But that's besides the point...with you being at a loss, it's been very difficult on finding out what happened to Seras. But our little chat downstairs, I have a hunch on who it is we're facing. It's not accurate, but everything needs to be taken into consideration."

"Then what is it? I grow weary of all these riddles."

The head of the Hellsing organization looked beyond her glasses with a slightly narrowed gaze. She could see Alucard appeared to be slightly thinner than usual and his skin pale. She heard from Walter that he barely takes any medical blood these past couple of days, and Alucard no longer seemed to find pleasure in tormenting the Hellsing soldiers. Integra pondered these things when she glanced at him for a few moments then spoke, "A ghost."

The flamboyantly dressed Alucard raised a brow slowly at her, "Out of all my years with you, I've never heard you say things like that."

Integra propped her elbows up, "Precisely. Because I haven't said anything about it I'm being serious, as absurd as it sounds, that it's a ghost. A 12th century ghost to be exact. It was all I could get from the clues we have so far."

Her fingers moved some papers aside to get to the night photo of the asylum some missions back where Seras was sent with two units. Most of the men from that time were now resting in an ever growing graveyard. Integra continued, "The writings were 12th century text, as I've mentioned before, that said 'I have come for my servant and I will take back what is mine'. There are many possibilities as to where it came from since 12th century was full of events around the world, but with other clues around the perimeter of the asylum, there was an indirect message that the event that caused this message originated from England."

Integra pulled out a file from the side of her desk and opened it, "Narrowing down the possibilities, and considering the story I asked you for, the only thing noticeable out of all the recordings of that century makes me ask you this question: do you know Geoffrey de Mandeville?"

Alucard raised a brow, "Which one? There are two."

"Yes, but despite their blood relation only one of them is the 1st Earl of Essex."

"I don't see where you're going with this, Integra. You were never one to believe in ghosts. Spirits don't come back to life."

"And the world thought you had long gone to the deepest levels of hell and stayed there for all eternity, but yet here you stand." Integra replied back with her own brow raised, "I do not believe in ghosts...nor do I even begin to think that Mandeville has returned, but from the way things are looking, everything needs to be taken into some sort of consideration. Our soldiers have searched each target of Walter's viruses but there was nothing, so this is all we have for now."

"Hmph..."

A knock came at the door and both of them looked up as the butler stepped in, bowing low at the waist, "Sir Integra, Alucard, excuse me."

Integra straightened her posture, one elbow propped up and her other arm lying on the table, "Yes, Walter, what is it?"

Walter ventured deeper into the room and came to her side to the small computer at her desk; using one hand he clicked a quick command code, "If I may. This is something you need to see."

Alucard watched silently, crossing his arms as he heard a news channel come up. The voice of a man spoke through the speakers, _"This is just in. Yet another Reverend and his family were found brutally murdered..." _

Another channel was switched to where it showed a female anchor, _"Authorities responded to an emergency situation at a church where everyone at a night mass was massacred..."_

Another switch to an elder anchor, _"Our thoughts go out to the relatives and friends of the Norman, Martin, Smith, and Wilcox families..."_

Another switch to a woman who is distraught and barely could manage her words through her never ending tears of anguish and pain, _"I don't understand! Who would want to do this to my mother and my daughter?! They didn't do anything wrong! They were both very good people!!"_

Another switch, _"As of now, there has been six families slaughtered this night, leaving no one in their houses alive. Some have been sleeping, others still infants, elderly, or unborn. No real connection between all of them has been made as of now. Just who is doing these heinous and unspeakable crimes? We, as well as other news stations, will continue to monitor this crisis of mass murder and will immediately inform everyone. Authorities will do all they can, but everyone, please stay inside and lock your doors, and..."_

Integra stared, her eyes once cool steel blue orbs wide with absolute and complete shock. Her hands were in fists on the table and she gritted her teeth, her body shaking at what she was hearing. Alucard narrowed his crimson eyes with a look that seemed just barely showed that he was disgusted by the news as his master spoke up in a tight hiss, "...no...there is a connection alright...they were all people of religious faith to God, our homeland and heritage..."

Walter looked at her with a solemn and sorrow filling behind his eyes, pausing then turned back to the computer and input one more command, bringing up one last online video, "This is happening right now, Sir Integra. Judging by how quick these deaths are occurring, occurring not in any constant area, and pictures I was able to obtain, these are truly not done by a normal human."

An anchor woman in her early forties with glasses looked down at her papers, seeming to be unable to speak for a minute then raised her head slowly to look at the camera. It was very hard for her to open her mouth, but the words then dripped through, _"...killers seem to be on the prowl tonight, but after so many deaths, more is still coming. We have reports that St. Francis, an all-girls school, is being infiltrated by the murderers. Police has gone in several minutes ago. There are sounds of gunfire from inside..."_

Integra slowly got to a stand, her chair pulled back out of the way by Walter. She didn't speak as her hand pressed a key to mute the news. Her expression was drawn back to a blank, preventing any indication as to what she was thinking. The sound of a grandfather clock's minute hand clicking to the twelfth marker in the hallway could be heard our of the eerie silence that fell on the Hellsing mansion, triggering a tolling that said it was midnight.

At the third toll, a grin pushed against Alucard's mouth, his voice smooth as silk but arrogant as ever. Something stirred within him that he hadn't felt for what seemed like forever: the feeling of a thrill, "What will you do, my master?"

At the fifth toll, Walter turned his head at his mistress, just watching. He had also spent many years with Integra, cared for her, stayed with her, did all that he could, and only a few times had he seen her like this. His elderly eyes picked up the distinct rage that was burning beneath her cool composure, and he, too, couldn't deny himself a small smirk.

"Your orders...my master..." Alucard's grin was widening.

Integra's hands suddenly came down flat, fast, and hard on the table, letting the feeling of fiery anger consume her face and invade her body language, "Your orders are to head to St. Francis! Get through the security by any means necessary! Anything standing in your way: destroy! I don't care what or who! We must take out this killer at all cost! Search the enemy and destroy them!! Search and destroy, _search and destroy_!!!"

Silence had no more place in the room as the twelfth toll struck and Alucard chuckled at first, then it grew and grew into a laugh. His hand went through his long black hair, the symbol on his gloves briefly glowing red as his eyes were smoldering, "Good...very good...as you wish, my master, as you wish!!"

_-l-_

Horrid and terror screams echoed from the bloody corridors that were littered with limbs, entrails, organs, torn pieces of clothes, hair and skin, as well as many other parts of the human body as well as the bodies themselves. The smell of death and fear hung thick like the fogs of London mingled with the sharp will of hunger as Alucard stepped through the broken doors. There was a fire breaching a floor at one of the housing buildings. He felt many eyes on him as the vampire walked deeper; eyes of the dead and undead. Alucard continued to wear his grin, finding himself unable to stop. His fingers seemed to react the same way as they kept flexing once every so often. Behind him were a number of police cars and the bodies of those in them and around the area, whether they were the police themselves or not, were now torn to shreds and left to soak in their blood.

Unison of groans came from the dark hall ahead of him and the white, bare eyes of ghouls greeted the red-clad newcomer. There was a small group of at least ten strong, one more or less, all females. That could only mean that they were most likely teachers, and were freshly changed. Alucard only scoffed once at this and his hand began to reach for his gun.

He suddenly blinked behind his yellow glasses. The ghouls were being stationary, and despite the police forces that came in heavily armed, none of the undead that was in his way carried any weapons. It was like they were waiting for something. The pause was then flicked away and the silver gleam from his Casul became visible before the Nosferatu fired off several explosive rounds and cleared a path. Alucard threw his arm back behind him soon after and pulled the trigger as another crowd of ghouls ran towards him.

Alucard gritted his teeth, letting his empty cartridge fall to the floor as he slammed in another one, "Fools...they haven't been given any orders except to feast on their own. This is a waste of my time."

He walked forward, venturing further into school, gunning down whatever walking corpses that came into site, or the ones laying on the floor that began to move. The male vampire lifted his head slightly when the bells of St. Francis suddenly started to ring almost out of control in the church. At that very moment, ghouls started to pour out of rooms and from the outside, breaking the glass windows and doors, some now bearing a gun or other forms of weapons and opened fire.

Alucard smirked and sped forward, dodging each bullet swiftly, stabilizing the Casul on his arm and shot each head accurately. He took out his Jackal as well, making his way through towards the large double-doors which would lead to the church. Using both guns, he aimed it at the entry way and unleashed the two clips, making the door shatter to splinters and pieces before he jumped in...then stopped cold.

The marble room was another place for carnage and a meal area for ghouls. More bodies of students both young and older teenagers were thrown all about the place: bashed into walls and into the thick church benches and not one were completely whole. From hearts to heads to hands to necks to pelvises, almost anything were smeared along the floor or eaten. Some of the girls were barely still alive, but then the ghouls were there to tear into that life and eat it out of existence.

But that wasn't what stopped Alucard.

A towering silver cross was at the head of the church and it was splattered with red. The sounds of several bodies being ripped apart echoed in the hollow hall and fresh sprays of blood drenched the cross. A long, dark red tongue began to lap at the blood then, white streams of smoke rising up in the air from the contact. White gloves that burned with purple markings glowed fiercely in the shadows of two crescent moons on each one encased in a circle and could be seen against the edges of the cross. Outside that circle surrounding it on the gloves were the phrases _Gott sei ohne Anmut_, _Gott schläft jetzt_, and _Höllentore sind offen_.

Alucard's hands tightened viciously on both the Jackal and Casul. This scent was undeniable, the physique wasn't a lie, the feel, the presence...and there was no mistake about the soft dandelion hair.

"...Police girl..."

_-l-_

_Chapter Nine:_ _In Order to Seal the Beloved Beast_

_-l-_

Halloooooooooooo, my dear readers! It's been months, hasn't it? What's my excuse? Nothing, really. I did graduate from high school this past June though, and my birthday was this month. I was planning to get this chapter out before then, and also write several more before I went off to college this coming fall. Buuuuuut...I didn't...uh heh. Like usual, I goofed off and got lazy, thought about picking my fanfic back up (but didn't), spend hours on Maple...you know, the usual stuffs. I do apologize for my tardiness however! I'm very, very sorry!!

And...huh, wow. I don't have much to reply back for this chapter, lol. By the way, I'm not sure if it'll apply to story alerts, but I'll be doing some minor editing on my previous chapters in the near future. I've found several errors here and there (like my first chapter for instance in the disclaimer part...erk...) so I'll be editing those. I'll start on my next chapter though in the mean time. Probably slowly though...

Anderson is back in the picture! I left him out in the last one, heh...I think. Now you people have a name to slap on the face of Seras' captor. Lots of killings, lotsa blood...all those good things. Oh, before I get, here's a translation of the German words I used in here:

_Die Entführung aus dem Serail_– "The Abduction from Seraglio". It's one of around twenty-two operas done by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. 'The Abduction from Seraglio' is composed of three acts and was presented to the public in 1782.

As for _Gott sei ohne Anmut_, _Gott schläft jetzt_, and _Höllentore sind offen_...well...you'll have to tune in next time for the tenth chapter to find that out. Hehehehee!

Alrighty, now I can sleep easy! I've had less sleep these past several days than I did in school because I was constantly thinking and typing up this chapter. Leave a review, please, and thank you! See you all next time!

P.S. – I know how some of you were confused about the Anderson-language, so I'll make a note somewhere that will remind me to make some separate form in my story that translates everything into English.


End file.
